Dance With the Devil
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: The wind was blowing and Thunder rolling overhead as Roxas walked across the empty field, fear wracking his body as thunder rolled. The only safe haven for him a crypt in the local graveyard... Too bad the only safe haven from his fear, is a vampires home
1. Chapter 1

**Dance With the Devil**

**An: Alright… I kinda got the idea for this just sitting around, writing another fanfic that I'm not going to post right now. Also, I'm posting chapters 1-3 at the same time because I have then all written after three nights of ruthless typing. The pairing is in-fact Axel/Roxas, but that picks up in the third chapter as does the rest of the plot. Also- and this is !IMPORTANT! : No sparking vampires will be found in this fic! (All your twilight lovers out there, I'm sorry, I just don't like sparking-fucking-vampires.**

**Also, this is going to be rated M for language- if you haven't figured that out yet -and blood! There will be blood, and possible torturing.**

Roxas was annoyed beyond belief, he was stuck walking home ten blocks to his house, through overgrown fields of grass and weeds, his shoes had started soaking through with the due that still clung to everything from the rain that'd been falling for days and stopped only to give him a break for his long walk.

Sora- his twin brother, had decided it'd be better to go to the nice warm dry mall with his boyfriend, getting a ride home from the older boy with steel colored hair coming down over half his face. Granted Roxas didn't think the guy was bad or anything, but the simple fact that he hadn't even invited Roxas until he was three blocks away from the school and been sent a text asking if he wanted to be picked up and go with, or if he wanted to be dropped off at their home.

Roxas looked up at the bright sky and let out a sigh, seeing the deep purple storm clouds rolling over head again, his heart racing as he heard the far off sound of thunder; his worst fear.

Looking around quickly to figure out where he was and where he could hide in his direct vicinity all he saw was the graveyard across the field and an unoccupied street, a large crypt belonging to the old Lord who used to live in that city, the dead body apparently there and rotting for eternity.

It was a thing among the teens of the city to at a certain age- if they wanted to be part of a certain social group -they'd have to touch the crypt at midnight on a Friday night- said to be the night and time that the Lord had died.

"Oh god…" Roxas, wasn't one of those kids. He'd steered clear of the entire graveyard, going only on occasion with his father and Sora to visit their mothers grave.

Gritting his teeth against the fear as lightning flashed just a mile or two away from him the thunder hitting his ears right away, Roxas started running, knowing he was wearing way too much metal to stay standing there in the middle of a field.

Getting into the graveyard was the easy part, Roxas was used to hopping over fences and jumping over obstacles thanks to his A in gym, but his nerves were so ragged and adrenaline pumping through his veins that he stumbled over a grave, landing four feet above the top of the coffin underground. "Sorry."

Roxas ran right into the large stone door of the crypt and bounced off before putting his hands in the slight groves and starting to tug the thin stone out of his way. The stone moved inch by inch as he heaved, scared as the graveyard lit with the flash of lightning and thunder cracked close by.

"Come on, come on… please, open up!" Roxas' bright blue eyes were wide with fear as he yanked and yanked at the stone, getting a space big enough for him to just squeeze through, his shirt tearing in two places and his hair being pushed to the wrong side as he tried to shimmy his way inside.

The moment he slid in he let out a sigh, stumbling into the large stone tomb before pushing off in fear.

"Holly shit!" he put his back against the stone door and tried to relax his breathing.

A flash of lightning came through the opening and it was closely followed by a roll of thunder that shook Roxas to his very bones.

"Ah!" he jumped away from the door, turning around and pushing the thick door closed again, fear wracking his body as his body was covered in darkness and there was little more then a slight sliver of light coming from the small space he left open for his fingers.

"A-alright… I just h-have to call S-Sora, and he-he'll come get me… he'll get Zexion with his car, and they'll-" another rumble of thunder caught his ears and he shrieked again, fumbling with his phone and going right to the iPod settings on the iPhone, sticking the headphones into his ears and turning the volume up.

"Alright… now I just have to call Sora." Roxas went back to the main screen and froze; he had absolutely no service. "God, no, no, no, no, no!" Roxas let out a sigh and locked his iPhone, sinking his head into his hands and letting out a whimper. "Your alright Roxas… nothing bad is going to happen, nothing bad at all."

With a bit of a shaky hand Roxas went back into his phone, unlocking it with his favorite number combination;1308 and went to his flashlight app so he could see around the crypt to know where things were at least.

Roxas swept the flashlight over the crypt before stopping on the large tomb, engraved with small flowers and a gryphon. "Alright… I'm perfectly fine… I'm just alone in a crypt that kids go to touch as a joke… oh man, thank god this was the last day of school."

Roxas rested his head against the back of the door again and let out a deep sigh as his song changed to _Dance with the Devils _by _Breaking Benjamin _the guitar opening soothing his nerves before the drums and bass broke in, making his head bounce slightly.

Looking down at his digital wrist watch Roxas noticed that it was six o'clock, meaning the sun had just set and the harsh rain would most likely go on all night. Letting out a sigh he opened his large blue eyes to the web covered ceiling and took a deep breath, trying to think of a way out, being able to feel the ground shake with the lightning making contact with the ground and the thunder being felt in the cold stone walls of the crypt.

"'_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight… don't you dare look at him in the eye_.'" Roxas singing along with his favorite part of the song. His head bopping up and down as he tried to keep himself calm.

Roxas didn't notice as the tomb started to move, the lid sliding ever so slightly. His eyes were closed and the music turned up so loud he could no longer hear the thunder, only feel it through the stones around him.

Roxas remained completely clueless as the stone slid against its lower half, the force it took; inhuman as a slight grunt came from within as the person moving it tried to exert as little force as possible- not wanting to make the stone fly into the wall and make everything crumble.

"'_Trembling, crawling across my skin… feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine… I believe in you, I can show you that, I can see right through, all your empty lies… I wont last long… in this world so wrong…_'" Roxas singing along making the being inside the tomb freeze before quickly sitting up, his head and upper torso sticking out of the small opening he'd made, looking to the door seeing the small blonde boy sitting there, fishnet undershirt showing under the black button up shirt, ripped back jeans and large boots that seemed to pull his punk look together perfectly.

The being had heard the words before, the mumbling and something about a devil, but he thought it had been a dream, but hearing more of the song he noticed it right away and smirked, the scar running down his left cheek curving with his face as the eye patch over his right eye shifted slightly as his one good eye raked over the young teen.

"Well, well… looks like I got myself an early dinner." his lips pulling up in a smile, allowing his enlarged canines to show- if it weren't so dark inside the crypt. Roxas didn't move and the vampire smirked, hopping out of the crypt and moving over to the blonde with a smirk, bending down so he was balancing on the balls of his feet right in front of the teen, so silent and still that Roxas was still just sitting there, trying to calm himself with his music.

With a smirk the vampire reached forward, hooking a single finger around one of the headphones and tugging it out.

Bright Blue eyes shot open and Roxas shrieked, not being able to see what had moved his headphone, only a vague outline of a possible person.

"H-hello?" his voice shaky as he looked around, trying to determine shadows from blackness.

"Why hello there… what are you doing here kid?" Roxas fumbled with his phone, getting back to his flashlight app and flashing it up to see that the man was closer then he thought anyone was, his harsh appearance making Roxas push back against the door and the bright light making the vampire move back, making himself sit on top of the tomb, smirk in place. As he tilted his head to the side, Roxas freaking out as he noticed the open tomb and smirking man, stroking the edge of the tomb with his pointer finger as Roxas tried to calm down.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing in here?" the vampire scoffed, hopping off the edge of the tomb and walking around it as he slowly answered.

"My name is Xigbar… and as for what I'm doing here… I should ask you that. This is after all… my current home. Not much I know, but its normally good with keeping little kiddies like you away with that stupid spook-tale." Roxas curled his legs up to his chest, realizing that the tomb was really cold, and that the little heat it held was diminishing quickly.

"X-Xigbar… can-can you get me out of here?"

"Yes, yes I can. But I wont." the smile back in place making Roxas want to strangle the man for being an ass.

"And why not? I'm too, c-cold to move the stone." Xigbar just smiled kindly as he bent down in front of Roxas again.

"I don't do anything for anyone without getting something in return… and right about now, I'm thinking deeply about what I want from you, little Blondie."

"Hey! Stop calling me stupid names and tell me what you want to get me out!" Roxas' face turning slightly red as he got angered for being toyed with, still wanting to know the back story to the loon who obviously thought he was a vampire.

"I'd stop calling you names if you tell me what your name is… and as for what I want. I want you, to be my guardian. It wont take much, nothing more then a slight pin-prick and a blood promise." Roxas watched the bright amber colored left eye as Xigbar titled his head, long black ponytail with a single silver streak from his head to the tip of the tail.

"What the hell are you talking about? A blood promise? What the hell is that? And what is wrong with you… do you think you're a vampire or something?" Xigbar just scoffed, standing up and moving back over to the tomb, making sure that the light from Roxas' phone was still bright enough to see him as he raised his hand to his own mouth, pushing the pad of his thumb onto one of his canines and Roxas watched as blood pooled covering the tooth in red blood as he pulled the finger away from his mouth, Roxas watching as Xigbar moved back over letting Roxas watch as the hole his tooth had made started to seal itself up again, the skin acting like it was sewing itself back together.

"I don't think I'm a vampire kid. I know it. Now, what do you think about my deal?" Roxas shook his head, curling his arms around his legs and sinking into a small ball.

"No. I don't make deals with devils." venom in Roxas' voice as he glared up at Xigbar, blue eyes more piercing then any Xigbar had ever seen before.

"Common kid. Its nothing bad, I'm not gonna fuck you or anything. I just need someone to protect me during the day so I can get out of this damp and tragic looking crypt… its truly a horrible place here, and it gets to cold at night, like a freezer, I've literally woken up with frost on me before… you wouldn't want to spend a night here being human, you'd die." Roxas watched his eye, seeing that it looked sincere and honest as the vampire spoke.

"What are the rules of something like that?" Roxas' voice harsh as he tried to calm his rapid heart beat, trying to compensate for the lack of heat by pumping blood quicker.

"Glad you asked kid, it basically-"

"Roxas. Call me kid again, and I'll turn you into dust."

"That, dear Roxas, is what the blood promise makes sure of. It pretty much says that you'll do everything within your power to protect me during the daylight hours without actually dying yourself. I'll never bite you, under any circumstance, and I'll help you with anything, whenever you need it. You just have to watch my coffin during the day and be around at night when I'm awake."

Roxas glared at that. "So I have to spend the rest of my life with you? Hell no. I have a family dude. I think I'll wait it out and see if I can get out of here."

"Your not listening to me. You'll only have to be around me at night if I'm holding a soirée or having another vampire guest. Simply because it's a weak spot to be without protectors to protect us so they can have their protectors kill us during the daytime."

Roxas thought for a moment, trying to think of how it would work, his mind rattling with the simple fact that vampires existed.

"Its summer… what if I don't want to hang out in some stupid old crypt all day protecting a sleeping dead guy- though I'll warn you now that I have no knowledge of protecting against anything but bullies."

Xigbar nodded, placing some fingers on his chin and thinking "Well… I suppose I could get a few other underlings from the coven to take care of that… there are several in the area, and I could give you a few days off a week, the weekends I'll most likely need you at night though, I can give you… Monday, Wednesday and Friday off."

Roxas closed his eyes slightly. "What about school? Its summer now, but I have to go back." Xigbar nodded again, thinking, trying to find the best way for everyone to get what they wanted.

"Well… I suppose you'd have to come after school then, and before school just to check if possible… I can find a house between yours and the school if that'd be best for you."

"Why are you doing this? What are you getting out of a weak kid like me, protecting you from vampire hunters in the daylight? Why me? Why cant you just let me go and get home to my family?"

"Because… I can see how you act, there is just something about you Roxas. You seem… smart for a human, and I'm sure with a little training you'll be a fine protector. But don't forget that it'll be reciprocated, I can keep you safe if needed. The point is though; your not getting out of here without me, and I'm giving you a very nice deal here."

"And if I don't take it? Are you going to drink my blood and leave me somewhere to be found by passers by?"

Xigbar scoffed, pointing over to the wall where a carving of a beautiful woman was in the wall. "Behind that; is a bigger tomb I've made… my victims lay there if you must know. I only kill those who deserve it though, murderers and thugs."

"So your like a vigilante?" Roxas raising an eyebrow and Xigbar just shrugged his shoulders, trying as best he could to not get upset for being called that.

"Yeah, just minus the citizen part… the city doesn't even know I'm here yet, and I wanna keep it that way as long as I can."

"Do I get any time to think about this?" Roxas looked up with his puppy dog eyes, hoping that the expression would work with the scarred man.

"You've got all night. As soon as I have your answer I'll either take you home or… well, you'll end up with the rest." Xigbar smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the carved woman.

Roxas stood up, turning to the door and trying to pull it open one last time, failing miserably and letting out a huff when his arms gave out, to swore to feel his finger tips.

"Fine. I'll do it. As long as I have a bit of time for a life I'll do it." Roxas' head bowed to the floor as his phones flashlight turned off. Roxas wanting to save as much battery as possible.

"Good to know… give me a moment." Xigbar walked over to the tomb and moved the lid to the side, so far that it tipped over the edge and hit the floor creating a large sound that echoed a couple times.

Xigbar punctured a hole in his index finger, allowing blood to pool before he started writing in the blood on the surface he had been sleeping on. "Alright… this is pretty much exactly what I said word for word, your mine on weekends, you get Monday, Wednesday and Friday off, I'll show you how to protect me and I'll give you and your family protection when you need it. Good enough?"

Roxas walked over and read out the blood writing, thinking it all over and letting out a sigh before nodding. "Yeah, its fine… now what? How do I-"

"Give me your hand." Xigbar held out his hand and Roxas held out his right hand, knowing his left hand was much more precious to him.

"Alright… this'll hurt a bit, but it'll heal within the hour." before Roxas could ask what would hurt Xigbar had punctured the pad on his pointer finger with his sharp nail and was pulling Roxas' hand into the tomb to press the finger print into the concrete beside his own finger print of blood.

The cold concrete was unwelcome on Roxas' skin, it felt like it was burning for a moment before the cold feeling sunk in and he shivered before Xigbar let his hand go and he recoiled. "is-is it done?"

"Yeah, common, I'll take you home now, your first training session starts tomorrow night, after that, your working kid."

"But tomorrow is Friday… don't I get Fridays off?"

"Only when schools in kid. Right there in the contract." Xigbar pointing to the inside of the tomb and Roxas just ground his teeth together, Xigbar had worded it so well in the contract he'd just read over that part like it was normal reading.

"Fine, but your not taking me home, I'm calling my brother."

"Just don't think you can outrun me Roxas… I assure you, I'm an excellent tracker." Roxas just nodded before reaching into his back pocket and grabbing Xigbar's hand, blushing as he wrote out an address that wasn't his.

"Its not mine, but I'll meet you here tomorrow night at six thirty" Xigbar nodded figuring it was fair enough, and if the kid didn't show he'd just track him down. "Now can you please open the door so I can call my brother?" Xigbar nodded and walked over, gripping the stone door with one hand and opening it far enough for him to slip out.

"Alright kid- oh, and I'd keep this between us… unless you want people thinking your bonkers, see ya." before Roxas could say anything to that comment Xigbar was gone and he was alone in the tomb, lid suddenly back on the tomb, crypt door letting in a faint light.

His phone went off and he noticed he had like a hundred messages from Sora and his family, and that it was ten o'clock at night. With a sigh Roxas hit Sora's button and raised the device to his ear.

"Roxas! Are you alright? Where are you? Dad and I have been going insane! Even Zexion and I went out looking for you and couldn't find you! Why didn't you answer my texts or calls? Where-" Roxas hung up with a sigh, deciding to call their father instead, knowing that the blonde man was much more calm in any situation.

"Roxas… you know your brother is still yelling at you." slight humor in Clouds' voice, though not enough to cover the worry and relief.

"Sorry… on my way home the thunder storm started… I was scared to I ducked into the closest place I could find."

"Which was…?"

"The old Crypt in the graveyard… heh, two more hours and I would have broken all the records." fake joy in Roxas' voice as Cloud let out a scoff on his end.

"I'll be there in five minutes, don't leave and don't you dare think about turning your phone off."

"I wont dad… and can you bring a blanket? I'm cold and wet."

"Of course. Be there in a minute, bye."

"Bye dad." Roxas hung up and let out a sigh, curling his legs up to his chest on top of the tomb and letting out a sigh, waiting for his dad and trying to preserve as much body heat as possible.

~§¨©ª~

Sora was livid with his twin. As soon as the large black hummer pulled to a stop the brunette was out and rushing towards the crypt where their father had said Roxas had spent more then four hours.

"Roxas! You moron!" Sora dashing through the small opening and wrapping his arms around his freezing brother. "What were you thinking? You should have called me. Zexion and I would have picked you up within five minutes! I should have been there for you!" Roxas let out a sigh, returning the hug for the warmth, he hadn't even noticed he'd started shaking.

"I'm sorry… once I got in here and got the door closed… my service died… and I got so cold, I just couldn't open it, I'm sorry."

"Alright Roxas… common, lets get you inside the car buddy, its nice and warm in there." Roxas nodded to his father as he walked into the crypt with a large mink blanket that looked too welcoming to Roxas.

Much like a child Roxas allowed his father to swaddle him in the blanket before picking him up, and carrying him to the large car where Zexion was waiting to open the door for them.

"Hello Roxas… you alright?" Roxas nodded as Cloud set him down in the back seat and Sora climbed in behind him, wrapping the blonde in a hug and allowing his own warmth to sink into the blanket but it wasn't fast enough for the freezing blonde.

"Sora… join me?" Sora nodded and as Roxas opened the blanket he snuck under the cover, wrapping his arms around the freezing torso and letting Roxas bury his cold face against Sora's jugular.

"Dammit Roxas, your freezing!" Sora hissed, while Zexion climbed into the back of the hummer with them on Roxas' other side, giving each of his sides a warm body to lean against.

~§¨©ª~

The next day, Roxas was still pretty cold, but much warmer. Sora had ordered Roxas to sleep in his room, giving the small blonde copy of their father a warm body to curl against all night.

"Roxas… we have to get up now… It's getting late." Roxas shook his head against Sora's neck and huddled further under the blanket as his twin just growled and started pushing the blonde off him. "Common Roxas, your not a morning person but I am… let me go."

"No… I don't wanna Sora. What time is it?" Sora let out a huff, stretching his neck so he could see the digital clock.

"Its just after eight, we still have to go to orchestra rehearsal at nine Roxas, we have to get up now if we both want showers by then… and you need one, you smell like graveyard still."

Roxas huffed as he let go of Sora and raised himself up on his elbows, looking around Sora's bedroom seeing all the posters and smirking.

"Fine, I'm up. Who gets the shower first?"

"You. I'll make breakfast downstairs for us and get dad up." Roxas nodded as Sora climbed out of the bed and grabbed his slippers pulling them on and stretching.

"Don't take forever and don't waist all the hot water Roxas."

"Alright… I'll be down in about ten." Sora nodded as he walked out of the room.

Roxas groaned as he rolled onto his back, stretching in the bed before sitting up, wondering how the meeting that night was going to go with Xigbar. So, letting out a deep sigh Roxas got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, grabbing a white towel and hanging it up as he turned the water on and started stripping for the haven he was berating himself about not taking the night before.

Sora was bouncing around the kitchen, pushing the button for the coffee machine to start making the Irish Cream that Cloud loved, knowing that the smell would wake up more then just Cloud, Zexion would wake from his downstairs bedroom as soon as Sora opened the door.

With a smile Sora hopped towards the bedroom Zexion was in, knocking on the door once before opening it and peeking his head inside, seeing the steel blue hair rumpled on the pillows.

"Zexion… its time to wake up now. Coffee's on." Zexion rolled over, a single pale blue eye peeking out from behind the blankets.

"Sora… I'm cold… why was I stuck down here when you were up there with Roxas?"

Sora rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame with a smirk. "Uh, first off, we're not allowed to sleep in the same room because we're dating, let alone the same bed. Secondly, this is your room, if you don't know how to turn the heat up, that's your fault- also, its summer and you really shouldn't need to. And thirdly, are you jealous of my twin Zexi?"

Zexion just scoffed and sat up, bare chested and only in boxers, making Sora blush slightly as he looked behind him into the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning. "I'll be out in the kitchen Zexi. Come get some breakfast when you want it." Zexion nodded as Sora closed the door behind him, heading into the kitchen and shuffling the eggs around a bit.

"Sora… you weren't just coming out of Zexion's room were you?" Sora turned around with a smile directed as his father.

"Yes, I went to wake him up just now. Do you know if Roxas is in the shower yet?" Cloud nodded his head as he sat down putting his head in his hands and let out a tired sigh.

"Do you know if Zexion is driving the two of you to Orchestra?" Sora shrugged as he flipped the eggs, getting the package of bacon opened so he could get making that next.

"I will if you don't want to… I have to do more for my room and board, I don't mind driving Sora and Roxas around a bit." Zexion walked into the kitchen and gave Sora a soft kiss on the cheek before sitting down beside Cloud.

"I've told you a million time before Zexion; you don't have to work for your room and food. I simply just don't understand why your parents aren't accepting about you being gay… it makes little sense to me."

Zexion smiled, looking at the man he wished he could call father. "Well, Cloud… you do have two wonderful gay sons… you've seemed to have done a fine job raising them. Sora's the best damn guy I've ever met." he gave a smile in Sora's direction receiving a small chuckle from the brunette.

"Oh god… tell me he's not driving us in dad." Roxas groaned as he walked into the living room and flipped the TV on, ignoring the kitchen for the time being, unable to eat for at least half an hour after waking.

"Yes, he is… besides, I've got to go into the office for right now." Roxas nodded, changing the channel to the music channel while looking over the back of the couch.

"So I've got a thing tonight with a few friends… I'm not too sure when I'll be back in though, is that alright dad?" Cloud looked over and then looked at the calendar.

"Summer just started… end of the year party thing?"

Roxas nodded his head, "Yeah, Demyx is throwing a small party for a few of us, stay up late kinda thing, and those of us not laughing our asses off by the end of the night with sugar highs can get rides home. I'll bring my key and everything so you wont have to worry about me, and if I stay the night, I'll text."

Cloud let out a sigh and nodded his head before looking back at Sora and Zexion. "Are the two of you going too?"

"Nah, we were going to do a movie marathon… feel like _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" Zexion nodded and they both smiled, having their own plans figured out for the night and Roxas just smirked.

"Well I guess I should go grab my cello. Want me to grab your clarinet Sora?" Sora nodded as Roxas turned towards the stairs again, heading up to their small music room and grabbing the two folders of sheet music and his cello before looking around for his brothers clarinet.

With a sigh Roxas grabbed the second instrument and took them into his room so he could get his bag, not knowing what he'd need for that night and having packed a bag after his shower.

Stopping in his doorway Roxas set the instruments down and crossed his arms, trying to think of what else he might need; he had garlic, UV flashlight, a wooden stake- in other words, a chop stick. He let out a sigh, raising a hand and twirling the earring in his right ear, playing with the silver loop and black skull that kept it connected, blood red eyes made of fake ruby's.

"Well, I don't think I can get anything else… I'm as good as ready." Roxas let out another sigh, grabbing the bag and heading back down the stairs with both instruments.

"Common Roxas! If we don't get going now we'll be late." Sora was hopping out of the bathroom, across the hall trying to pull his pants on properly and Roxas just scoffed.

"Yeah, because I'm the one still not dressed, right Sora?" Sora just let a huff come out of him as he fell down on his bed and continued trying to get his black skinny jeans on his still damp legs.

"Whatever Roxas… just go get your breakfast." with a sigh Roxas turned back towards the stairs, his feet almost sinking into the plush beige carpet, the bright blue and green walls giving the house a very loud feeling that he loved. The railings for the stairs a beautifully carved mahogany that his fingers would glide over every time he walked down the steps, never using the beautifully carved bar for balance.

"You ready to go Roxas?" Roxas nodded his head, holding up his bag with a smile "Just incase your too giggly to come home?" Cloud raised an eyebrow knowing that Roxas would never get into too much trouble with Demyx.

"Yeah… but if the guys who can drive get too giggly. The last thing I want is a sugar high Demyx or Riku trying to drive me home." Cloud nodded with a smile. As Sora came bounding down the stairs, rushing passed his father and brother, into the living room and hopping onto Zexion's lap.

"I need a favor Zexi." his wide blue eyes shimmering as he tried to look as cute as possible.

"Depends on the favor Sora."

"I need you to drop me off at the mall for an hour or two… or even come with me if you want. But I have to start getting Roxas his birthday present." Roxas just rolled his eyes as he turned towards the front door with his egg & bacon burrito Sora had made.

"Usually you wait until I leave the room Sora."

"I wasn't gonna say I was gonna get you a-" Zexion clapped his hand over his overly energetic boyfriend's mouth and let out a sigh, dull blue eyes locking with bright blue and he shook his head sternly.

"Sora… stop letting Roxas make you tell him what your getting." Sora just tried to speak but it came out muffled into Zexion's hand. "Common, I don't want the maestro to yell at me for the two of you being late."

~§¨©ª~

Orchestra practice went well, Roxas preformed his solo perfectly and Sora was promoted to first seat clarinet thanks to his own solo he preformed better then the old first.

"So Roxas… I'll see you tonight?" Roxas turned to Sora and raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow at the latest. You know how many times Demyx ropes me into stupid video games when he's had too much sugar." Sora nodded, bright smile in place as Roxas finished packing up his cello, grabbing the straps and lifting it like a briefcase.

"Alright… just don't go getting into too much trouble Roxas." Sora gave his brother a nod before walking over to Zexion and his book, bugging the older teen about taking him to the mall and getting a sigh and reply of a short 'Can I finish the page please love?' making the brunette teen nod his head as Roxas turned to the door, pulling out his phone.

"Hello, this is the best rock star in the world… how may I help you Roxas?" Demyx's happy voice making Roxas roll his eyes as he shifted his bag on his back.

"Listen Demyx, I need a huge favor from you, if dad or Sora call, act like I'm there just in the bathroom, alright?"

"Ooh, running away from home?"

"No, I just want to hang around town tonight, they just don't really think it's a good idea for me to be out alone kinda thing."

"Oh… and your roaming starts at six does it? Did Orchestra practice just let out?"

"Yeah, if dad or Sora call can you call me and let me know to call them?"

"Of course man… have fun."

"Thanks. Bye." Roxas hung up with a slight smirk and started heading down towards the middle of town, knowing it'd take him about half an hour to get to his destination.

"Why the hell am I doing this, why the hell am I doing this?" Roxas let out a sigh, pulling his iPhone out and getting to his classical play list, hitting play and letting out a sigh as the soft violin sounds filled his ears.

The streets were packed and he figured there was no better a place to meet a vampire then in the middle of a crowd. Roxas walked up to the small café he'd spent hours at after practice. Prepared to wait hours again, but only waiting ten minutes.

"So… you beat me here… and I thought I was going to be early." Roxas looked up from his cup of white hot chocolate, looking Xigbar in the eye and noticing how much nicer he looked; wearing a suit like he'd just gotten out of the office, hair back in a much neater ponytail.

"I guess I did." Xigbar sat down and Roxas motioned for one of the waitresses over and she smiled as kindly at Xigbar as she could.

"I'll just have what he's having." the waitress nodded and vanished inside the back as Roxas looked at the briefcase that Xigbar had brought with him.

"So, what are you doing with the briefcase?" Roxas looked at the black leather as Xigbar lifted it up onto the table.

"Last night I decided to get my new life underway. Got a house, got a job, pretty much normal things." he shrugged as the waitress came back with another white hot chocolate.

"Interesting. So, you're an actual member of society?" Xigbar shrugged as he took a sip before double taking and sniffing the drink.

"I guess you could say that… though I guess its not that bad, the mayor just knows I own a house and have a job… and a large sum of money in my bank account. Oh! And you might want to forget any kind of trying to kill me kid. I can tell you've got garlic in the bag. And just so you know, that doesn't work."

Roxas ground his teeth together, glaring slightly at the tall lanky man with all his might. "What does?"

"A steak through the heart paralyzes us long enough to decapitate us… and of course sunlight- only real sunlight though." Roxas nodded with a sigh. "And you cant kill me if you tried. It was in the contract, any attempt on my life from you will result in your own death… I call it the suicide clause."

Roxas let out a huff before downing the rest of his hot chocolate, not caring that the scorching liquid burnt his tongue as it traveled down his throat.

"So, I say we get going. I've got quite a bit to teach you tonight, and I still have to get you back before sunrise." Roxas raised an eyebrow before just shaking his head.

"Fine. But if my friend calls I'll have to call my dad back." Xigbar nodded, understanding that Roxas would need some kind of cover.

"Deal. But I warn you… it wont be easy, most day guards take years to train, and your jumping into this… some people train their families for generations, their contracts roping entire families into it."

Roxas looked scared for a moment before Xigbar just smiled. "No, I didn't rope your family into it. Only you… but your going to need a better excuse for staying out every night and day."

Roxas just nodded as he got up, grabbing his cello and waiting for Xigbar to get up too.

"Fine… you obviously want to be getting started, so I guess I'll take you to the new house." Roxas just shrugged and followed Xigbar as he set a twenty onto the table and stood up.

"Xigbar… its no more then ten."

"Tip I guess." Xigbar jut shrugged and Roxas rolled his eyes as he turned with Xigbar and started walking with him.

~§¨©ª~

The house wasn't a house, it couldn't have even been considered a house. The thing was huge! It was the oldest house in the entire town, a large gate surrounded the entire place for goodness sake.

"Common, I'll show you the exercise I want you to work on tonight, and where the workout room is."

"Workout room?" Xigbar just nodded as he opened the gate and ushered Roxas in the yard, large gate screeching to a close behind him and Xigbar just smirking as he followed the blonde teen up towards the house, wondering slightly what it was going to be like having a day guard again after so many years.

**AN: alright! Now just so you know I'm posting the first three chapters because I'm one of those writers that cant get to the real good plot fast enough, also, I understand if you don't want to review right now, but I'd like to at least know if some people are reading. Also, in the other chapters I'm going to have KH, Bleach, and Naruto characters joining me in the Author Notes! (waves hands in the air doing the NUMA NUMA) and as another note you might want to know, I'm not going to have songs in every chapter- this is most likely the only chapter with a character singing songs.**

** Anyhow, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing… now: ON TO CHAPTER TWO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance With the Devil**

**AN: Alright everyone, this is chapter two, pretty boring I guess, but I promise that the plot picks up, right now its just Roxas' day at the moment. I hope you like it. ^^'**

Roxas was more tired then he'd ever been, he didn't know how the hell Xigbar managed it; when he walked into the house the place was as dusty and old as when he'd snuck in there as a child to play around, but it was two in the morning, Roxas' arms and legs hurt like hell and the house was spotless, shinny floors and carpeted rugs in the living room, the kitchen looked brand new and Xigbar didn't even look a slight bit tired.

"Alright Roxas. Enough for tonight. I should be getting you home… here's the spare key." Xigbar walked over to Roxas, handing the blonde a large thick key that looked old and expensive. "In the morning a bunch of guys are going to be here dropping stuff off, TV, game system, new furniture, if you get them to just drop the stuff in the entrance way or living room I'll set it all up once I wake up. don't let anyone in here just to hang out Roxas."

Roxas gave a nod and put the key into his pocket. "So your going to take me home?" Xigbar nodded. "Yes, as part of our agreement I'm going to take you home every night at this time to ensure your safety from other vampires." he jerked his head towards the door and Roxas followed, he was still sweating and panting like a maniac. "And make sure that the next time you come to train, bring work out clothes- oh! I reset the sound peg in your cello for you, it should sound a little richer now."

With a sigh Roxas just nodded, not wanting to get off the cool wood flooring of the entranceway, his lungs heaving up and down as he tried to get more air into his lungs.

"Roxas… you alright? Need me to give you mouth to mouth?" his lips pulling into a smile as he looked over Roxas' head watching as Roxas shook his head, sitting up slowly and rolling his shoulders to try and work them out.

"How are you going to take me home Xigbar?"

"I was thinking walking… how far is it from here?"

"About ten kilometers. Maybe eleven..." Xigbar let out a whistle before looking around.

"How'd you get down town then kid?"

"My brothers boyfriend dropped me off at Orchestra practice at one. I walked from there to meet you. I told my dad I'd have one of my friends take me home if they were alright for driving, but I'm prepped to stay the night."

Xigbar let out a huff before putting his hands on his hips. And looking around. "I guess I'll just have to run you I guess. If your going to come here tomorrow then I should get you home for some sleep. Common get up."

"I'm too tired, just let me stay here the night." Roxas rolled onto his stomach and curled his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow.

"God kid… I don't want to have to break you into your own house. Get up." Roxas just shook his head and snuggled further into his arms letting a smile cross his face before he felt cold hands on his sides and he yelped.

"Calm down and stop squirming! I'm taking you home if I have to break in and toss you into your damn bed."

"Fine! I get it, just let me go!" Roxas struggled as much as he could and Xigbar let out a sigh, lowering Roxas back down to the ground and having him move away a few feet. "God Xigbar… all you had to do was say I wasn't allowed to stay here!"

"But you are Roxas. This house is basically yours. I even have the master bedroom made up for you already-well with a sleeping bag and pillow for tonight. If I was willing to have you here tonight you'd stay here. The fact is you still have a family and your young, I'm guessing no older then sixteen. Since you haven't really told me much about yourself."

"Tomorrow night then I guess we'll have something to talk about."

"Not really. I'm having a get together, maybe bring your cello so you can hang out in your bedroom if it gets too boring for you. Do you own a good suit?" Roxas shook his head and Xigbar nodded as he leaned against the side of the entrance to the living room. "Alright then, I'll get you a tuxedo, have your hair however you like it- oh, and tomorrow there are also going to be some men coming with a security system, let them hook it up to your phone and don't let them into the basement, only let them put a camera pointed at the door alright? I've given them the details but I don't want them going outside the rules I've given."

Roxas gave a nod and grabbed his phone looking at it before looking up. "How are they…"

"They'll hook it up so if any alarms go of it'll send you a text to let you know what part of the house has been breeched and it'll give you the video feed any time of day." Roxas nodded his head again before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright… uh, my address is just over the to the north… by the lake, it's a pretty normal house… slate blue walls and a black roof." Xigbar nodded as he pushed off the wall holding his hand out for Roxas to take.

"It'll get kinda intense your first time flitting… how long can you hold your breath for?" Roxas shrugged and Xigbar nodded. "I'll stop every few seconds then… tap my shoulder twice if you need me to stop sooner. And don't try and stop the barf, if you need to, let it go- just, try and get me to stop first, alright?" Roxas nodded again and took the hand offered to him, following the gentile guidance that Xigbar gave with ushering Roxas behind him, allowing the teen to move as slowly as he wanted.

"Just hop on whenever your ready." Roxas nodded and placed his hands on Xigbar's shoulders, feeling the tight muscles under his palms and how they moved slightly with each shift of Roxas' weight as if to support him without holding him in any other way.

Closing his eyes and expecting to tumble to the ground like what happened with any of his other friends Roxas hopped onto Xigbar's back, wrapping his legs around the thin waist and waiting a moment, preparing himself for the fall that didn't come. When hands slid under his knees he opened his eyes, seeing the house from over Xigbar's shoulder the remnants of a smirk on the vampires face. "Relax kid… I can lift a car with one hand, I think I can hold a light weight like you."

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me kid. The name is Roxas, use it or don't call me anything."

"I like these nicknames though. It makes me feel a little closer to you."

Roxas just rolled his eyes. "So… your coffin's down in the basement?" Xigbar gave a single nod and walked towards the back door- simply because it was a closer exit.

"Yes… but I assure you that it wont be found if you go looking for it… you have to know where it is." Roxas nodded as he lowered his head so only his eyes were visible around his arms that he wrapped around Xigbar's neck. "Alright… hold your breath kid." Roxas did as he was told, taking in a heavy sent that he couldn't place, something woodsy and natural with the underlying hint of dust.

Roxas' body shook as that first gust of speed hit him. Xigbar starting and stopping so suddenly that he scrambled to get away from Xigbar, having to spill his guts.

Xigbar didn't stop him, letting Roxas go as the teen scrambled towards a large hedge and stuffed his head inside, hearing the familiar sound of his stomach contents leaving his body.

"And to think I bought you your own whole pizza." his lips pulling into a bit of a smile as Roxas moved away from the bush, face pale and panting slightly, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Holly shit… how far did we get?"

Xigbar looked around as the teen tried to compose himself again and spat to the side, emptying his mouth of the foul taste. "I'd say about two kilometers in a second… not bad, want me to go faster and get it all over with?" Roxas shook his head, fear covering his face as he tried to get up and his legs decided not to work, making him flop back down and let out a groan as his butt hit the hard dirt. "Common, I'll go slower." Roxas nodded his head, taking the hand Xigbar offered once again but noticing as the thin man picked him up and held him to his chest.

"Hold your breath again." Roxas nodded and ducked his head into Xigbar's chest to minimize the amount of wind hitting his face.

The next time Xigbar stopped he was outside Roxas' house, hiding in the bushes just beside the driveway by the main road. "Alright Roxas… this is your house, right?" Roxas turned his head and looked at the house, nodding when he noticed the familiar house and cars in the driveway.

"Y-yeah… I guess I'll see you when you wake up tomorrow. I can be by your house around nine." Xigbar nodded, letting Roxas down and letting his feet and legs strengthen again holding him up around his waist as his legs strengthened.

"Alright… see you tomorrow night then Roxas." Xigbar let him go and Roxas was glad when his legs held up, Xigbar vanishing just like the night before.

Getting inside his house was easy, his house key sliding into the lock perfectly and turning easily. He opened the door without a single squeak and took a few steps in, his muscles hurting like hell as he realized he forgot his cello.

"Awe fuck." he mumbled as he kicked his shoes off and locked the door behind him. Walking through the entrance way and to the large staircase. The house was so quiet that he could hear Sora snoring in the room beside his, the same noise coming from their fathers room.

He let out a sigh and opened his window against the scorching heat that summer brought with it before taking his shirt off and just laying out on his bed, looking up at the poster from Alice in Wonderland of the Cheshire cat. "I'll just get it tomorrow I guess." he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes falling asleep faster then he had in a long time.

~Ó~

"Roxas… glad your home, now wake up son." Roxas rolled over, seeing his dads blonde hair before the world came into focus. "What time did you get in?"

"Uh… maybe two-ish…" Cloud nodded and looked around the room at all the Disney movie posters and the open window. "How was your night?"

"I got in an hour before you… I'm not about to sit in the house with those two watching a movie. Went out drinking last night with Leon and Tifa." Roxas nodded and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Its about eight. Breakfast is downstairs for you… I want you to get working on that summer project you were talking about for school." Roxas nodded as he looked around the room, noticing right away that his cello was in the room, right beside his bed where he usually put it if he had it in his room and not in the music room.

"Alright… I'm thinking about staying out again today and tonight dad… I want to work on my project outside, I found a really good place yesterday before I went to Demyx's place." Cloud nodded and got up, patting Roxas' knee and turned towards the door of the bright blue room.

"Alright… just make sure you have a shower… smells like Demyx made you get sick again." Roxas scoffed before nodding, wide smile spreading over his face.

"Yeah… he challenged me to see how much pizza I could eat before talking about some really fucked stuff." Cloud nodded, knowing how bad Demyx could get when on a sugar high, also knowing that the kid would never drink or get into booze.

"Alright, see you down in a few minutes." Roxas nodded, getting up himself and moving towards the bathroom, ready to chew Xigbar out for coming into his house let alone his room the moment he saw the stupid old vampire.

Roxas got into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before a quick shower, making sure he looked normal before getting ready for Xigbar's house, phone charger, laptop, blank sheets of music, cello and a million pens in hand as he hopped down the stairs into the main part of the house, seeing Sora and Zexion curled up on the couch together and reading books, Cloud in his lazy boy with a cup of coffee, sipping it every now and then as he watched the morning news.

"Dad… can I please take the car today? The quiet spot is a little way away." Roxas smiled up at his dad as he set his cello down and dropped his bag to the floor beside it. Looking as earnestly as he could at his dad.

Cloud looked over before nodding his head and motioning towards the door where his car lay behind. "Yeah, its all gassed up, just top it up before you come back. And call in every few hours alright?" Roxas nodded, thinking a moment.

"I might be out late again though… I promise I wont get into trouble though." Cloud nodded his head again, knowing that Roxas wasn't going to get himself stuck in jail or killed in the course of a single night, and the city was small enough that he trusted his sixteen year old enough.

~Ó~

Roxas stopped the bright red Cadillac outside the gates and got out, pushing the gates open before hopping back in the car and driving through, getting out once again to close the gate before he saw a large truck driving up and he shrugged, getting back into his dads car and finishing the drive up to the front door, pulling into the parking spot that was there and he turned the car off.

"Are you Roxas Vertex?" Roxas nodded as he closed his car door and moved up to the front door.

"Yeah, need me to sign something for the delivery?" the man nodded as another large truck drove into the yard and Roxas nodded taking the digital tablet and signing his name on the line where the man was pointing.

"Alright… so what's first to come in?"

"Fridge is first in line… then the stove. First truck is downstairs stuff and the second is upstairs stuff." Roxas nodded turning and unlocking the front door. "Um, upstairs things can be put in the bedrooms for right now, downstairs stuff in the living and dining room…"

"Is your uncle home kid?"

"I'm not a kid. And he's not. He's at work so he left me in charge." the man nodded and Roxas opened the door as two men walked up with a large box he was assuming was the fridge.

"Alright kid… I guess you're the one to talk to about the security system then." Roxas nodded as he stepped inside the house with the man who was obviously in charge, noticing the note pinned into the wall by the basement door and he walked over, ripping it off the wall and quickly reading got over.

'Roxas, I left a hundred dollar bill down here for you, once all the stuff is in the house here, go get some stuff for the fridge that you like if you want, make sure that there are some stuff for the party tonight if you could- don't have to though. I also have the suit for you coming by, make sure you put it right up in the closet so it doesn't get damaged. Also ask if the guys could set the TV up for you since you'll probably want something to do while you're here all day. Maybe get yourself a pizza for dinner before I get up. P.S.: its all been paid for, so don't give them money. Thanks kid, Xigbar.' Roxas folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket turning back to the men with a smile.

"Alright… if you guys could set the TV up against that wall that'd be great." Roxas pointed towards the wall that was across from the kitchen.

"You want us to mount it for you?" Roxas tilted his head, a single eyebrow raising.

"What kind of TV is it?"

"Uh, 52 inch flat screen plasma TV… how could you not know this?" Roxas' eyes bugged open for a moment before he shook his head.

"None of your business how I didn't know. Set it up and shut up about my personal life will ya?" Roxas rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen, hopping onto the half wall divider holding the sinks and pulled out his phone as everyone started moving around, getting things set up and moving things around.

Two full length couches came in, two love seats and two large comfy chairs too; all of it quality black suede. A large coffee table that could hold over a hundred cups or cans made of cherry wood. Thick purple velvet drapes were brought in and hung, stainless steel fridge and stove were brought in, what looked like a large king sized metal four poster bed set, dressers and desks. Roxas also took heavy interest as he saw the jet black grand piano being brought in on its side, legs missing and men carrying it with care.

"Where do you want the piano, kid?" Roxas hopped off his perch and motioned for them to follow him into what he supposed was the parlor.

"Just in here guys. And make sure you don't scratch it." he wasn't sure how stiff on stuff like that Xigbar was, but he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of a pissed vampire, so he'd been hollering that all day.

"No shit kid." Roxas just rolled his eyes and walked back to his perch noticing that a couple guys were heading for the basement, their hands reaching out and grabbing the handle before Roxas slid in their way.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To finish setting up the security before we put it all on your phone. What's your problem?"

"Strict orders were given for you not to go down into the basement. Nothing is to go into the basement. A camera is to be set up outside the basement on the door and that is all. Do that then leave it alone."

"Yeah, but we brought over an extra camera and were gonna place it down there for safe keeping, we were told you're going to be putting something important down there by your uncle, so we figured-"

"You figured wrong. We're not paying for the extra camera and we don't want it. A camera on the door is all we need." the men nodded, surprised that Roxas' glare could be so intimidating and simply went to putting the camera up outside the door, wondering more then ever what the hell was going to go or was already down there.

Roxas noticed that nothing else was going in the parlor and smiled slightly, walking over with his cello and bag, setting them down as people worked upstairs and down to put the place together properly asking where he wanted something or how he wanted it when it came down to that.

"Hey, we've got a gallery set up here… where do you want it put?" Roxas looked around for a moment, before seeing the note on the wall in the parlor and he walked over, taking the note off that wall as well.

"Over here… uncle wants the picture set up here too… its supposed to be something big I think." the men nodded as they moved over.

"Yeah, big ass thing, it'll take up the whole wall. Its some kind of London scenery thing. Supposed to be famous." Roxas nodded before walking back towards the kitchen, picking up his laptop and starting to work on it as some men came in with a computer and internet system. "Where do you want the computer and internet box kid?" Roxas looked up then around.

"Box in the center most point of the house I guess… computer can go in the office upstairs though… once your done if you could give me the password that'd be great." the men nodded before setting to work again.

"Hey kid… we've got the security system up and running, as for your uncles orders we haven't set it up to call the police right away but your phone… we just need to see it and we'll load the app and everything." Roxas nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket again, handing over the white device and watching as the men punched in some codes. "Alright… punch in a four digit number that no one knows." the man handed his phone back and Roxas punched in his favorite number: 1308.

"Alright, here." Roxas handed it back and the men punched a few more buttons before nodding.

"Alright kid… you can lock the house up and unlock it form anywhere in the world now. I'm pretty sure you can also set the TV up and stuff so you can set the PVR for yourself. Its pretty basic though; video feed is this button here, and you just slide the screen for different camera angles, there are ten cameras in total, its all in real time and it records, turning the alarms on and off is right here- there is also a key pad in the house and a secondary keypad that you can install anywhere in the house that'll work. There is also a speed-dial button in the app for 911." Roxas nodded, taking all the information in and following where the guy was pointing and tapping on the screen.

Roxas played with the app for a moment, before he sat back down with his computer finishing his write up on his summer school project; to compose a song of his own. Not an easy task he knew.

"Excuse me… is this where Xigbar Elburn and Roxas Vertex live?" Roxas turned towards the door hearing his name and hopped off the counter again, walking over with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes… what can I do for you?" his smile wide as he walked over with his hand held out to shake. The tall man wearing glasses looking at him oddly for a moment before taking his hand and nodding once.

"Hello, I'm here to speak with Mr. Elburn please, Mr. Vertex." Roxas raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Sorry, my uncle is out right now, he's at work, should be home around eight though if you're willing to come back." the man seemed angered by that before just nodding and turning to leave not bothering with a goodbye or anything.

"Hey kid! We've got the wireless set up for ya… where's that computer we saw ya tinkerin' with?" Roxas looked back seeing the guys coming back down the stairs from the upstairs office and pointed to his computer sitting on the divider where he'd been.

"There… and I wasn't tinkering, I was doing my school project if you must know. don't close anything down, just minimize it please." the man nodded before grabbing the computer and starting his work of typing.

"Alright… I put the password on a sticky-note on the desktop… that way you can put it on your phone or whatever. PVR password and information is there too." Roxas nodded, noticing that the guy was reading something and walked over to see what it was.

"Your project is composing a song huh? How's it going so far?"

"So far I've got what instruments I'm using and the mental image of how I want this to sound. All that's left is to put it down on paper." the man nodded before setting the computer down again.

"Alright… I'm done, my card is on the fridge if you need any help with fixing anything."

One by one the house slowly emptied again, leaving no one but Roxas at the very end of it all at three in the afternoon. The TV was set up and turned off, the fridge off since there was nothing to put in it, most the lights off and the blinds all pulled open to let in natural light and him sitting in the same spot, a stack of business cards beside him and a smile on his face as he wrote up the paper on his inspiration for the song he was about to write down.

The large grandfather clock he hadn't noticed went off in the parlor and Roxas looked up, noticing that it actually was three and he closed down his computer, deciding to go out and get some stuff since his stomach was kind of rumbling and having something to snack on for the supposed party would be good.

With a slight huff he packed everything up and walked over to the basement door, and grabbed the handle, feeling how suddenly cold it was with the summer heat all around him as he stood there, nervous as heck about opening that door.

It opened with a creak, his body shivering as he looked down the dark set of stairs and he shivered, not seeing a light switch. "Common Xigbar… no light switch?" he put his hand on the wall and felt along it as he walked down the steps, noticing as the fifth stair creaked worse then all the others.

"This place is so dark compared to the rest of the house now… geez, its like walking into that crypt all over again." Roxas shivered again as his hand brushed over something that felt like a light switch. He flipped it quickly and shielded his eyes from the bright florescent light that was the only light source in the whole box shaped basement.

There was nothing but a small pile of twenty dollar bills and a note in the large space, not a coffin, door, nothing but the money and the stairs back up to the first floor of the two story house.

"Alright… another note… maybe I should teach this guy what a text is." Roxas rolled his eyes as he walked down the final step and up to the pile of money and note.

'Hey kid… I know I said I'd leave a hundred dollar bill, but I realized that no one would think a kid would have that kinda cash. So I left a pile of twenty's and it's a bit more then a hundred. Make sure you lock up if you leave. I'll be awake around six-ish.' Roxas folded the note again and stuffed it into his pocket, looking around for Xigbar as he picked up the pile of ten twenty dollar bills.

"Alright… two hundred bucks and a fridge to fill… and a party to get food for… man, Xigbar really is making me think here." looking around the room once more and seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the large stone basement he turned back to the stairs and walked up them, taking extra care to close the basement door behind him and close all the curtains on his way out of the house, locking the front door and stuffing his hands into his pockets on his way to the store, deciding at the last minute to take his dads car so he had something to take the groceries back in.

~Ó~

"Alright… I've got everything for the fridge, I've got Pocky galore, Melona pops of every flavor but Mango, cans of pop for fifty and cookies. I think I'm alright… I've never bought stuff for an adult party let alone a… yeah." Roxas let out a sigh as he walked up to the cashier, piling his list of groceries onto the conveyer belt and following them up the line with a slight scowl.

"Well… you having a party or something?" Roxas looked up seeing one of his friends at the register and scoffed.

"Not a chance Riku. Just filling up on junk for the week."

"More like month Roxas. God, look at this crap… if I didn't know you liked salad I'd be worrying here man." Roxas just smiled and the two fell in to comfortable silence before Riku spoke up again.

"Sora says you were out late last night… and left again this morning before he noticed you were awake… where are you going every hour of the day Roxas?" Roxas blanched for a moment before he rolled his eyes.

"I'm working on my project. I got a summer job and it's a nice job. I just sit around all day taking calls and working on my project." Riku scoffed before shaking his head at Roxas.

"Only you would get a summer job that requires you wake up early and stay out late. What does your boss have you doing besides phones?"

"I just deal with people… kinda like an assistant. He goes to work early and gets home late to work on whatever the hell he does. Honestly, I don't really know and I want to keep it that way."

"Hold it… is it the same guy who was at the Café with you? Everyone's been talking about that." Roxas let out a sigh as he rolled his yes. "The dude had an eye patch Roxas… what kind of shit do you think he does?"

"Its nothing like that. But it is him. Anyhow, I'll see you later Riku." Roxas finished paying and grabbed his things, turning towards the doors as his phone went off, _Dance with the Devil _playing indicating it was either Sora or his dad.

He tugged his phone out of his pocket and answered the call. "Hello, Roxas here."

"Roxas… I just got a text from Riku… is it true you're the new guy in towns personal assistant?" Roxas ground his teeth together, realizing he should have just scoffed and walked away with Riku, the loud mouth obviously couldn't keep a damn secret, he honestly didn't know why he spoke to Riku at all.

"Yeah… he just called me back about my interview." he unlocked the hatch of the car, setting the groceries down and closing the trunk again.

"Roxas! When were you going to tell dad? He's freaking out man, he doesn't know this guy, he doesn't even know what he does for a living Roxas! No body does, Are you fucking insane?"

"Dad can meet him tonight when he gets off work. I'll bring him by the house and they can meet, dad can be assured that I'll be fine." Roxas got into the drivers seat and looked around for his Bluetooth. "Give me a minute Sora I need to get the Bluetooth." he grabbed the device, set it in his ear and pressed the small button on the side so it connected to his phone.

"Roxas… how much of an idiot are you? How do you think this is going to go? You've got to go back to school in the fall you cant be an assistant to anyone then."

"That's why its called a summer job Sora, common, I'm not going to get into trouble. I just get to sit in a room all day working on my project. Is dad there with you?"

"Yes."

"Put him on then." Roxas turned the car on as the shuffling was going on and pulled out of the parking lot, prepared to do nothing but kick Riku's ass into next month if that's what it took.

"Roxas… I just want to know one thing; when are you going to be by tonight with him?"

"About six thirty dad. And I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself." his heart was hammering in his chest, knowing that if a vampire came after him he wouldn't be fine. Or even if another day guard came after him. Sure he could swing the sword Xigbar had given him, but he still couldn't block the simplest attacks without hurting himself yet.

"Alright… I'll make dinner I guess then, or, are you going to have dinner already?"

"I was planning on dinner already, and as for Xigbar, I don't think he's going to need dinner. He's probably going to pick something up before he gets back."

"Alright son… just uh, be safe until then I guess."

"Alright dad… I promise. Talk to you later." his dad gave a short goodbye before they both hung up, Roxas rolling up to the gates and getting out to open the gates again driving through and getting out again the close them.

With a huff Roxas walked back into the house, right into the kitchen and put all the stuff away as quickly as possible, grabbing out a Sea-Salt ice-cream bar and moving into the living room to sit on one of the couches he figured he'd get most used to, calling eternal dibs on the seat best located for the TV and sound system.

As soon as his ice-cream was done Roxas got up again and moved into the parlor, opening all the curtains for that area and sat on the piano bench as he pulled out his cello and started tuning.

~Ó~

Roxas was so lost in his music that he didn't notice the fact that it had gone passed five, passed five thirty and finally passes six o'clock. Roxas was completely oblivious that Xigbar was leaning against the entranceway already having gone out to hunt that night and was back, smirk on his face as the boy was so lost in the music, eyes closed and his body swaying slightly with the rhythm of the music.

The moment Roxas stopped playing and his bow left the strings there was a loud sudden clap that made him jump.

"Holly-!" he spun in his chair, looking Xigbar in the eye before his eyes swept over to the grandfather clock and he stood up, panic rising in his very being, noticing he only had five minutes for a ten minute drive.

"We have to go! Oh god, we have to go! Shit, why didn't you tell me you were up?" Xigbar looked shocked at the greeting he got before he shrugged with a smirk.

"I liked how it sounded… are you going to be a professional?"

"You can ask questions later. I got into shit today and you need to tell my dad that you're my boss… I'm your assistant and you need to tell him that I'll be fine working here over the summer. Common, we need to get going. I said we'd be there by six-thirty."

Roxas fumbled with his cello, trying to put the large instrument away before he stood up and ran his hands through his hair, looking for where he put the house keys.

"Calm down Roxas… how was everything when the guys were coming in, I heard something go on about the basement door."

"Yeah, they tried to get down into the basement but I stopped them. I also grabbed some pop for tonight and a couple other small snack-like things."

"Did you get stuff you humans like?" Roxas just shrugged looking confused for a moment.

"There will be other day guards there. Its my job as host to make them comfortable and the vampires as comfortable as possible. Like I said though, you just need to hang out, sit down beside me or walk around a little and mingle if you want."

Roxas nodded, grabbing Xigbar's arms and tugging the unmoving man towards the door. "Common Xigbar… you have to meet my dad, please… if not he's going to get pissed and keep me home for the rest of summer."

"Here I figured you'd want him to put you on house arrest… like the house that much huh kid?"

"Its not that… I need this time away from my house to finish my project. I'm not thrilled in one bit about being in a house filled with vampires and people designated to protect and kill for them. But on the other hand, I did make the promise for you to save my life, so I have to protect your life while you sleep. I might look like a punk kid who doesn't give a shit. But I don't go back on promises Xigbar." Roxas looked into Xigbar's eyes as seriously as possible and Xigbar let out a heavy sigh, nodding his head and allowing Roxas to pull him towards the door.

"Fine kid… I'll tell your dad I'm your boss… what does he think I do for a living?"

"I don't know, I said I'm not even sure at the moment. But the guys who were here today think you're my uncle… and my dad, brother and one friend- who's most likely texted others think you're my boss…" Xigbar nodded again, following Roxas to the Cadillac and whistled.

"Damn… please say you didn't buy this with my money?"

"No, its my dads, he's letting me drive it for today, I'm going for my motorcycle test first day off though."

"A bike huh? Like danger there kid?"

"Nah, dad's got an old bike in the garage he said I can drive it if I get a license and go through the safety courses, as well as his own personal safety tests to see how I am on a bike." Xigbar nodded standing behind Roxas as the teen climbed into the front seat.

"What do you think your doing kid? I'm driving."

"Ha… yeah right. This is my dads car, I'm not about to let an un dead guy behind the wheel." Roxas made to close the door but a hand caught it, stopping the door dead in is tracks and sending a shock of fear through Roxas.

"Kid, I can get us there before we're late. My reflexes are faster then yours and I've known how to drive since cars came out." with a huff Roxas climbed out of the driver seat with a glare.

"If you scratch it, your buying my dad a brand-fucking new one Xigbar." with a smirk and a nod Xigbar slid into the drivers seat and shivered slightly as the engine purred to life, making Roxas roll his eyes as he slid into the passenger seat.

Cloud was standing out on the porch, arms crossed over his chest and slight scowl on his face as he looked at the driveway, waiting for Roxas to pull in with the one eyed man he'd herd had stolen his blonde son from his brunette son- not really what happened he knew, but close enough until proven otherwise.

As soon as the red Cadillac drove up Cloud noticed that Roxas wasn't the one driving, but the one eyed man with a scar running down his face- something he hadn't been told about.

Roxas climbed out of the car and walked up to his dad, giving him a quick hug before moving back slightly as Xigbar walked up, smile on his face and hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Hello, Xigbar Elburn. Pleased to meet you Mr. Vertex." Cloud nodded shaking the mans hand and motioning for them to both enter the house.

"So… Mr. Elburn, how do you know my son?"

"I met him on my houses roof. He was up there with a cello and playing, how the hell he got up there I'm not sure. I thought he was going to jump for a few minutes. Anyhow… he said the view from my property inspired him to write music, and I'm a music lover so I couldn't possibly take that away from him. I offered him my parlor for his musical studies if he watched my house for me during the day, taking calls if they came in and signing for deliveries."

Cloud nodded, and motioned for them to sit down in the living room, Sora and Zexion already sitting there and glaring at Xigbar.

"Roxas… what's it like working for him? Nothing odd goes on, correct?" Cloud knew that Roxas would answer honestly, even if Xigbar was in the room, knowing that he would protect his son.

"Of course not. I just kinda sit around all day watching TV really… I got half of my rhapsody written out- well, the cello part and I know what instruments I'm going to have to use. Its really peaceful, and the view is almost as nice as the clock tower."

Cloud nodded, looking Xigbar over again and seeing that the man was calm, very relaxed and dressed nicely. "So Mr. Elburn… what is it you do exactly?

"I'm a writer. I've sold a few books already, nothing too major I guess… but I go into an out of town office so I leave pretty early and get back kind of late. Unfortunately my house is really boring so, I'm thinking about getting a few things that he could use to keep himself entertained."

"Alright… and does he get days off?"

"I get weekends off so he can have weekends off too… though I might need him some nights- like tonight. I'm holding a small get together with a few business associates and Roxas has agreed to hang back and help me host… I'm really terrible with things like that."

"And what's he getting paid to do all this for you? You're not cheating my son out of money, are you?"

"As if. My life depends on him really… he's already got all my meetings scheduled for the next month. Truly remarkable sir. And as for pay I'm giving him two hundred dollars a week. It'll go down a bit when he goes back to school if he's planning on staying and working, but other then that I think my price is fair and the job is reasonable. I have internet access for him so he can work on school stuff, the phone has a 911 speed dial button, there is nothing unsafe, and I've got a room set up for him if he wants a nap or something during the day. I'm also thinking about getting a dog to help protect him while he's at the house kinda thing."

Cloud looked from Roxas to Xigbar, seeing that Roxas was calm around the man, his hands under his chin and his elbows on his knees, looking at Sora as if having a silent conversation like they did so much.

"Roxas. Kitchen. Now." Sora stood up with a glare and Roxas followed with a slight scowl of his own hands stuffed into pockets.

Getting into the kitchen Roxas stopped seeing the tears almost falling from Sora's eyes. "He-he's not gonna hurt you… is he Roxas? H-how can you work for someone like that? I mean… your just a kid."

"Sora… I'm fine. I trust Xigbar, its fine. He's not even home all day, its just me sitting around for twelve hours on my own not doing anything really. I promise Sora… if something wasn't right I wouldn't be doing this. And the pay is pretty fucking good if you ask me."

"But Roxas! The dude looks like a creep! How can you not be freaked out that he's not gonna touch you or anything!"

"Sora. Like I said, he's not home during the day. We'll see each other for a few minutes around six before I head home. This is a good opportunity for me to work on my project. I still have to get it written and recorded you know. Its gonna take me a while. And I can just… shut off the world at his place. Its so calm, and it's the old house on that hill over there… the one with the really good view.. Its so inspirational for this piece I feel like my soul is being put right into the music I'm writing down Sora, do you know that feeling?"

"No I don't Roxas… I can just play music, you know that. My soul is in playing, not writing it down." Roxas walked over to his brother, tapping their foreheads together and smiling.

"If something goes wrong, you'll be the first I call Sora. I promise… can we go back in there so dad doesn't kill him with his glare now?"

"I guess… but I wouldn't mind the glare staying." Roxas and Sora started laughing as they moved back into the living room, knowing that they were going to have to get more time to spend together.

"I'd even be willing to have you and Sora… maybe even Zexion come over one night for a movie thing. Just so you know where Roxas is spending his days and that it's completely safe for him. I care about his education and I think I have a nice educational set up there. But as for tonight, I have to be getting back before our guests show up… something about greeting people that I just cant do correctly."

Cloud nodded slightly, standing up and looking at Roxas. "Alright… you can keep the job son, but I want you home every night by at least midnight unless Xigbar calls me himself asking for you to stay later." Roxas nodded, smiling at his dad.

"Thanks dad. Now I can finally get Sora that birthday present I've been working on forever." He smirked in Sora's direction before walking towards the car again, moving to the drivers seat and having Xigbar walk up behind him.

"Hey… I drive." Roxas looked up at his dad and Cloud glared at Xigbar.

"Roxas and only Roxas drives my car Xigbar… take the passenger seat." Roxas couldn't help but smirk as he slunk into the cushy seat. "If you want to drive, use your own vehicle next time." Clouds smile widening seeing the slight glare on Roxas' face as the teen closed his door and turned the car on, waving to his family as Xigbar slid into the passenger seat.

~Ó~

Roxas hated the suit, it was stiff, and he hated the feel of the silk on his skin. Granted, it was a good suit, high quality and something high end that you'd find princes wearing. His hair done up in the same hair style he wore every day, determined to not let the suit take over his entire body as he still wore his earring to show off the fact that he didn't care if random people thought he was gay.

The doorbell rang and Roxas walked over from the piano, where a group had set themselves up, playing classical music on strings, asking Roxas to play something on the piano and having him refuse every time they asked.

There were already more people there then Roxas thought would be coming, several were people he recognized from glimpses around town, others people with funny accents he didn't know at all.

The man on the other side of the door looked lively, and by that; absolutely boring as hell. The only thing interesting about the guy was the fact that his hair was bright blue and his eyes were the same amber color that Xigbar's were, only a slightly different shade. Roxas had taken it upon himself in deciding that color of eye distinguished a vampire on its own, all the guests showing up with them and glaring as menacingly as they could at him. "Hello food. I'm looking for Xigbar. Announce me and be on your way."

"Hey! I'm not some stupid door man you blood sucking cretin. I have a name and its Roxas. Get it? Got it? Good. Announce yourself or go on _**your**_ way." Roxas' bristling with anger at the simple fact that this vampire seemed to think that he was nothing but a walking blood bag.

"I should drain you for everything your worth for speaking to me that way! Do you have any idea who you are talking to? You'd be nothing in our world but-"

"Off limits Sïax. And Roxas, try and be kinder with my guests please. They are dear friends who know much information and have great wisdom." Roxas just rolled his eyes, turning back towards the piano so he could just hide from all the old people talking about past events he had no idea what they were talking about. And all the other day guards and people seemed to be in a very tight knit group that didn't want to include him.

"Human, my guard will be by in a moment or two… make sure you give him everything he needs." Roxas just rolled his eyes and waved a hand behind his head, looking at the shining ivory and ebony keys on the piano, wanting nothing more then to play his rhapsody and he would if it wasn't for all the old vampires who'd just critique him.

There was another loud chime a few minutes later, Roxas got up again, scowl still in place as he walked over to the door, gripping the gold plated handle and pulling the door open effortlessly.

Roxas froze seeing what was on the other side of the door. Bright red hair sticking straight back. Bright green eyes, hovering over two upside down tear tattoos. A smirk on the manly face that seemed to Roxas like it would never go away. His black tuxedo hugging his body like a second skin made of silk.

"Hey kid. The names Axel, I'm here with Sïax care to let me in?" Roxas was just frozen, he couldn't move and he was pinned by the bright green eyes he thought he might be stuck inside as his mouth opened and closed, bright blue eyes wide in shock as he tried to find something to say.

**AN: There we go! done with this chapter! And I promise, the plot is picking up next chapter! And… well, we all know who the red head is, right? Right? Well, next chapter; IT GETS MOVING! Also I promise for any spelling mistakes, I checked it myself but there still might be some mistakes, and I apologies. Loves & please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance With the Devil**

**AN: Alright, Chapter three, its getting good now I guess… hope you like it.**

Roxas still couldn't move, or speak, he didn't know how long he'd been standing there but it felt like an eternity.

"Roxas, your supposed to welcome people in, not stare at them giving them a complex." Xigbar smirked at Axel over Roxas' head and clapped the teen on the shoulder, motioning for Axel to come inside the house "Welcome to my humble abode Axel… nice to see you again."

"Likewise Xigbar… glad to see your out of the coffin after… how many ears? Seven?" Xigbar shrugged as he walked back into the main part of the house, arms still around Roxas' shoulders and smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure it's seven! I don't know, I didn't think I could really sleep that long, but I did it… I think I'll work myself up to ten next time!"

"Interesting… but Roxas here couldn't have been old enough to start guarding you then… don't tell us you spent the entire time unprotected Xigbar." Axel starting up a conversation he really wasn't interested in.

"Well yeah, its not like I didn't hide myself. The story on how Roxas and I met is even more interesting though…" Roxas made to stand up and away from Xigbar before he was pulled back down and against the mans side.

"Xigbar… let me go, I'm hungry, I still haven't eaten yet." Roxas looking up with his clueless expression he'd figured out that Xigbar couldn't say no to and the man let him go, allowing him to pop up and head into the kitchen to grab something to eat out of the kitchen, grabbing one of the buns and some cheese he'd picked up. Putting the cheese onto a plate with a pear and some strawberries.

"Hey Xigbar… I'm going upstairs for a bit." Roxas turned the corner to go up the stairs but was stopped when he walked into Xigbar's chest. "Ow!" he was about to fall but Xigbar grabbed his shoulders and rebalanced him. "Just hang out in one of the downstairs rooms right now Roxas… I don't want something happening, alright?"

With a slight sigh Roxas nodded and turned towards the workout room, knowing it was nothing but a big empty room with hardwood flooring. "Fine. I'll be down here." he turned towards the room and turned his head around. "Tell whatever stories you want Xigbar… I don't really care."

Before anyone could really say anything that Roxas heard he closed the door behind him and sat down in the far corner so he could keep an eye on the door if it opened or moved in any way.

Roxas had gotten through all his food and stood up, grabbing his plate to put it back into the kitchen, scowl on his face as a couple making out on the counter got in his way.

"Excuse me." the two didn't move and he let out a growl, pushing them out of his way and setting the dirty plate in the sink before turning to the fridge and getting another face full of Xigbar chest.

"Stop doing that will you?" Roxas walked around him and opened the freezer, grabbing out a strawberry flavored Melona ice-cream bar before turning towards the parlor. "What did I do now Xigbar?"

"I want to give you a tour of the house to Axel. Sïax is going to be staying the day. I've already called your father and he's okayed you staying the night as well as day. Axel will be staying in the room beside yours, I just need you to show him around, let him know where the basement is and show him around." Roxas nodded, pulling the wrapper off and raising the ice-cream to his mouth and taking a lick of the square shaped bar.

"Alright… want me to show him around now or later?" Xigbar shrugged as he turned back towards the main area where everyone was.

"He'll come to you when he wants you to show him around… and try and actually talk to him this time kid… I don't think you want to scream gay do you?"

"Only to the right people Xigbar… see ya." Xigbar turned a corner and Roxas let out a sigh, turning towards the large painting of London by starlight and letting out a sigh, only wishing that he might be able to go there one day. To see Big Ben, and walk passed Buckingham Palace, trying to get the guards to move. He'd love seeing that city be it day or night.

"Hello Mute… are you my guide?" Roxas looked over, bright blue eyes wide with the shock of not hearing someone approach, even though he was still getting used to it.

"The name isn't Mute, or kid for that matter. Its Roxas. And yeah, I'll get to it once I'm done my ice-cream."

"Well you've been sitting there sucking on that stick and looking at the painting. I'm starting to think that you're got nothing going for you but your looks kid."

"I'm not a kid. The name is Roxas you asshole. Ant that's one thing I got going for me that you don't I guess, so forgive me for thinking of my old dreams." with a huff Roxas stood up and turned towards the stars. "Up the stairs and the first door to the right is the bathroom. The second door to the right is an empty room. First on the left is my room that you cant go into and beside that is the room you'll be staying in. the door I vanished into before is the workout room and across the hall from the kitchen is the door to the basement where they'll be staying. Consider the tour over, if you need a towel for a shower or something their under the sink in the bathroom, you'll have to order in any food you want that you don't find. Have a good night, hope you enjoyed the VIP tour and I hope you never come again."

Roxas turned back around and Axel let out a sigh behind him. "Well, my name isn't Asshole. Its Axel. A-X-E-L. got it memorized?"

"Yes."

"Cool… now I'm sorry for acting a bit like a prick, but I've spent the last three years working my ass off for Sïax and I don't like it. Now can you please show me around so I know where the hell I'm going?" looking over and seeing the bright green eyes boring into his Roxas let out a sigh and stood up.

"Fine… we'll start upstairs and work our way down. Just give me a minute."

Roxas walked into the living room and looked at Xigbar with his 'innocent face' as he was starting to call it. "Xigbar… can I get out of this tuxedo now please?"

"No. not until my guests are gone." with a sigh Roxas tried once more but Xigbar didn't budge.

"Fine. I'm going to show Axel around now, be back in a bit." Xigbar nodded and Roxas stuffed his hands into his pockets to the best of his ability, jerking his head for Axel to follow him up the stairs.

~Ó~

Roxas' phone was going haywire, he poked his head out of the plush comforters and looked at the screen going red and green with images of the basement door cracked a bit.

"Shit!" Roxas grabbed his phone and started working on shutting it off as he hopped down the stairs almost falling at several points. It was only six in the morning, he was supposed to get another hour, he's only been asleep for three.

He gripped the end of the banister and swung around, seeing Axel coming out of the basement with a scowl on his face.

"Where are they? What did you do with them kid?" his scowl turning into a glare when he saw Roxas standing there before rushing for the door himself and bounding down to see what Axel had done.

Nothing was there, literally, and for that Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "What are you talking about Axel? Its fine." he rolled his eyes, heart starting to slow down as he climbed the stairs again and walked into the kitchen, deciding to just get some hot chocolate on the stove so his mind could follow his body and wake up.

"What do you mean its fine? They aren't down there! I went to bed after them, unlike you! Who the heck goes to bed at four in the morning during a party where all the guests are vampires? Are you asking to get bitten or something?"

"Xigbar promised me protection when I sighed the promise. And as for their whereabouts right now I don't exactly know, but he has me watching the house so their here somewhere. Its safer if we don't know." Roxas looked around the kitchen noticing that he didn't get any kind of breakfast food.

"Feel like running to the store with me Axel? I'm sure your probably hungry." Axel just stared at Roxas for a minute, wondering how the kid could be so laid back about not knowing where his vampire was. He hated Sïax with every fiber of his being, but he still freaked out because it was his job to know, and his life depended on it too.

"N-not really… what'll we do if-"

"Security system. I would leave you hear alone, but that defeats the purpose of me being here, don't cha think? And I'm hungry."

"Fine. We can go, but no more then half an hour Roxie."

Roxas' face flushed red at that one single word, his heart picking up a few beats as he nodded and turned back towards the cup boards, grabbing out the only two cups and setting them out

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, I guess that'd be good… got any marshmallows to go with it?" Roxas shook his head, looking around the kitchen to see if Xigbar left any money lying around.

"No… and it looks like I'm going to be using my own pocket money to buy cereal too." he let out a huff as he hopped up onto the counter, looking around the room before turning towards Axel and deciding to turn some music on. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm a music hound, and I seriously need some right about now."

Axel just shrugged as Roxas hopped over the counter and divider, walking up to the remote and flipping the TV on, going right to the generic music channel for the company it was coming from.

"So… what do you usually do in a day?"

"Don't know yet. Yesterday I was literally watching as guys came into the house… they were bringing in stuff and setting it up…hectic really. But I'm planning on working on my summer project."

"Oh… what grade are you in?"

"Going into Eleven. The local high school here."

"Really… I'm impressed, I thought you were going into grade ten." Axel raising his eye brows as Roxas rolled his eyes, picking up his phone and dialing his dads number to at least leave a message.

"Just give me a minute Axel, before I get back to chewing you out." Axel just scoffed as Roxas turned back towards the living room, starting a slow relaxed pace just so he was moving, tapping his left hands fingers on the wall on his way back and his leg as he walked away.

"Hello Roxas… Why are you calling so early?" Clouds voice tired as he grumbled to his son over the phone.

"Sorry… thought you'd have left your phone downstairs again. I was just going to let you know that I'm still alright. Xigbar's left already and just letting you know that I'm going to be going to the store… need me to get anything?"

"Yeah. I need my son to get a brain."

"Sorry dad… I don't know where to get Sora a brain… but I'll be sure to look." a smirk playing on his lips as he turned back towards the kitchen, noticing the water on the stove boiling and Axel looking like a loon not knowing what to do.

"I was talking about my blonde son… but I suppose either could use a brain. Goodbye Roxas… call if you need anything."

"Alright dad… see you later." he took the water from the stove, pushing Axel out of the way and pouring the water into the cups, stirring it gently as he hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, _Carameldansen_ came on over the TV.

"Ha! I love this song!" Roxas started to hop up and down, head moving side to side as he sang along with the odd lyrics.

"Wow… aren't you full of surprises." Roxas froze for a split second, almost forgetting he wasn't alone before he stopped stirring Axels hot chocolate and handed it to him.

"Not really… just like up beat music… the best of it's found in Japan." a smile covering his face as he tried to hide the blush caused by the red head.

Axel took the spoon out of the hot chocolate and stuck it in his mouth for a moment, licking off all the little chocolate clumps and sticking it back into Roxas' "No point wasting a spoon, right Roxie?"

"Roxas… and I suppose not. Anyhow… what grade are you going into?" Axel looked over with a smile as he took another sip of the hot liquid, his hands holding the cup as if the hot liquid wasn't hot at all.

"I'm going to be graduating, the local high school too, then I get to spend every fucking waking and sleeping moment of my life will be devoted to Sïax, like my father and his before that."

Roxas froze, seeing the anger in the acid green eyes and tilting his head to the side. "So… Sïax roped your family into it?" Axel nodded, looking down into his cup of hot chocolate with a scowl.

"Yeah, I'm the fourth generation to watch him… my brother died doing it… my kids would have taken over."

"Why would have? You didn't have a vasectomy or something did you?" Roxas looked horrified wondering how far someone would go to make sure that it wouldn't happen to their own kids.

"God no… I'm not that messed in the head. I'm gay, not gonna have kids. Sïax is thinking about forcing me to procreate but he cant make me. The damn bastard is loosing his day guards with me and that's it. What about you? How long as Xigbar roped you into it?"

Roxas shrugged "I never actually looked at that on the contract… it was really dark. All I know is that it stops with me. He's not going to make my kids do it."

"Cause your not having any either, right? I'm sure he saw your earring." Roxas blushed slightly again before nodding once.

"Yeah… most likely. But I didn't turn gay just so I wouldn't have kids."

"I didn't either… I just like men. Cant really explain it, girls scare me to be honest. Their bitches, and whores, and all the ones I've met are just terrible. Guys are so much easier to deal with for me…"

Roxas just nodded, taking another sip of his hot chocolate and moving around Axel to get to the couch, wondering what his day was going to be like with the red head there too.

"What do you usually do Axel? During your day I mean." Axel just shrugged, following Roxas into the living room and sitting down beside the blonde.

"Nothing really… play video games, read a book… I think I tried to write a book once, but it didn't turn out all that great in the end."

"What are you doing for your summer project for school?"

"It's a secret. What about your project?"

Roxas smirked as he set his drink down on a coaster looking at the TV screen as the music video changed to another random song. "I'm writing a song. A rhapsody of my very own, with a cello and clarinet duet. A song that has given me inspiration through my entire life… one that always seems to be nagging me in the back of my head to write it down… one that just seems to follow me through life. Odd sounding I know… a little like I'm a musical nut."

"Nah… it just sounds like your passionate. So, what instrument do you play?"

"Common, save a little Q&A for our grocery trip today will ya? You make it hard to be a mysterious brooding teen here." Roxas smirked as he looked over to the curtained off window before turning back to Axel. "Your not sensitive to light… are you?"

"No, I rather enjoy it." Roxas smiled as he hopped up from the couch and threw the drapes open, letting out a sigh as the bright light of sunrise hit his face.

"I love sun rise and sun set… something about the colors painted across the sky that just makes me want to play."

"So why don't you?"

"We have to go to the store. And there isn't really any time to do both right now."

Axel looked over, eyebrow raised as Roxas moved towards the parlor before stopping himself.

"If you want to play then play. We can go to the store when you get it out of your system. I don't really care what happens, I'll just work on my project." Axel turned the TV off and walked behind Roxas with both hot chocolates, watching as Roxas moved over to the black piano in his rumpled t-shirt and baggy sweat pants, his hair more messed up then the night before. Alex himself looked absolutely dapper still, wearing jeans and a t-shirt bright smile in place and his red hair combed back into his usual spiked style.

Roxas lifted the lid of the grand piano and opened the key cover, shivering slightly at what beautiful sound might come out of the instrument he'd never gotten the privilege to try but knew what it should sound like and how to play.

The moment his first finger pressed down he was in heaven, his mind swimming as his fingers just glided over the ivory keys, eyes closed and his mind remembering what rhythms and what notes he was playing as his body began to sway to the song he was playing.

The moment he stopped he noticed that there was another body beside his, their breath entering and leaving their body as slowly and calmly as his own. He looked over seeing Axel sitting there, green eyes closed and his red hair just a wild mane around his head as he slowly opened his eyes, looking at Roxas and letting out a sigh.

"Is that it?" Roxas nodded, heart thumping in his chest as his face turned slightly red while Axel leaned slightly closer before moving back and standing up. "Well now I want to go so I can come back and listen to more. Common Roxas, I'm hungry." Roxas nodded and stood up before looking down at his clothes.

"Um… can I-"

"Yes… go get changed, promise I wont go down into the basement." Roxas nodded, pausing only for a moment and making sure he had his phone as he went up into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh white towel from under the counter and turning the water on so he could get cleaned up.

~Ó~

Roxas felt like a stupid giggling school girl with Axel there beside him through the grocery store. Grabbing actual food that he realized meant that they'd be staying for much more then just the one day.

"So… how long are the two of you actually staying?"

"I'm not sure. I think Sïax might be thinking a week, but it could be just until he gets his own place here in town. His hide out is a good three hundred miles away. But he's been friends with Xigbar for a long time. Longer then my family's been working for the freak. And no, I wouldn't be saying that if we were back at the house, simply because they can hear it."

"They what?"

"They can hear us. They know everything that goes on upstairs when their sleeping… well, I'm pretty sure."

"I knew Xigbar could hear my cello… he said so last night when he woke up… but I thought that's just because it was loud." Axel shrugged, grabbing a couple boxed of crackers and tossing them into the basket he was holding.

"Well Xigbar might have some different sound proof buriers. Who knows. Vampires are a hard thing to figure out." Roxas nodded in agreement, grabbing a couple more boxes of Pocky since they were there. "You like sweets, don't you?"

"Yep! We're hitting the ice-cream isle next! I need more sea-salt ice-cream bars and Melona bars!" Roxas threw his fist into the air and hopped down the isle, right up to the ice-cream section and he smirked as he found new flavors of the delicious treats he loved.

The moment the two got up to the counter Roxas regretted his decision to go to that market, Riku was the only one on the tills and he knew that he'd be reamed out for being with a guy.

It was no news to his and Sora's group of friends that they were both gay, but where Riku supported Sora he hated the fact that Roxas was gay too.

"Shit." his voice low but still loud enough for Axel to catch it as the red head started putting items on the belt.

"Hey… its Rox-ass. How you doing man? Haven't seen you since summer started."

"Its been two days Riku." Roxas ground his teeth together hearing the distinction of syllables in his name.

"Oh, touchy are we? don't tell me your on your period." Roxas ground his teeth together as he started loading the conveyer belt with his own stuff, motioning that it was all together.

"So… I see you finally got yourself a boyfriend, red hair… exotic. How the hell did you land a guy at all man?"

"Alright Riku, first off; shut the fuck up. Secondly; he's not my boyfriend. And thirdly; what the fuck is you problem with me? Sora tells everyone that he's gay and your on the band wagon for supporting him, and I do the same, and its like you hate my filthy black guts- and yes; I know their filthy black guts. So spit it out now or I swear I'll rip your limbs off and stuff them down your own throat."

Riku's aquamarine eyes widened as he looked at the pissed blonde teen before looking over at the smirking red head, fear running through him seeing the pure malice in the younger teens face.

"And I swear to god if you pick up your fucking phone and text my brother or father once I leave I'll just come back and kill you. I didn't even get to my car before they were calling me, jumping down my throat like it was a game. I'm tired of you pushing your way into my life like its yours and you know what's better or how to-"

Roxas was cut off as Axels hand slipped over his mouth, the red head held the small blonde from behind. "I think we'll just take our groceries and be on our way, I'm pretty sure Roxas is just tired… I had him up late last night." with a wink Axel worked his hand into Roxas' pocket, pulling out his wallet and grabbing his credit card, handing it over as Roxas wormed his way out of the grasp with the loosened relief thanks to only having one hand on him and storming out of the store and slamming his car door shut, trying to calm himself down.

"Holly shit." Roxas let his head roll back onto the head rest, trying to ignore the beating of his hart and the lingering feel of Axels hand in his front pocket. "Fuck, what the hell is wrong with him?"

It was no news to Roxas that he had a crush on the red head, he figured that out the moment he saw him in the door way, and the fact that he learned that said red head was gay, well that was just his icing on the cake, but he didn't want the stupid red head to put his hand down his pants! That was just a big ass no-no in his books.

"Hey… sorry about that Roxie, didn't mean for it to take me so long." Axel smiled widely as he hopped into the seat beside Roxas, setting the bags of groceries in the back seat as he pulled his belt on.

"Your kidding me right? After that shit you just pulled your apologizing for taking a few minutes! I think you owe me a much bigger apology you fucked up pervert!" Roxas' face still red as he glared at the red head, wanting nothing more then to at least slap him.

"What? You mean the pocket thing? How else was I going to get your wallet man? And its not like you made it easy and put it in your back pocket like normal guys… its like you were asking me to go for it."

"What? How the hell do you figure that? I swear to god, you ever even think of touching me or coming within two feet of me I'll-"

"Too late. We're kinda a foot away from each other."

"Shut the fuck up!" Roxas turned the key and ground his teeth together. As he pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the house, noticing right away that the gate was open; something he didn't do. And his phone hadn't gone off either.

Axel was out of the car as Roxas was skimming through all the cameras with his phone, seeing nothing as he grabbed the groceries and followed Axel inside.

Axel ran right for the basement but saw nothing, turning around and noticing Roxas playing with his phone.

"Is this really the time to-"

"I've got the security system wired to my phone. The house perimeter wasn't broken… and if you give me a minute- there. It was just a few kids. They just opened the gate. Demyx is such an ass." he rolled his eyes, seeing the dirty blonde mullet wearing teen opening the gate and running up to the house, tapping the front porch and rushing back out, chuckling with a bunch of friends.

"No one but Demyx. Common, help me put the food away will you?" Axel let out a sigh, still wondering how Roxas could be so calm about it.

"Why doesn't it bother you?"

"Xigbar said that I just had to do the best of my ability to protect his life. If my phone had gone off and I had just walked back, then I would have died. But if I do absolutely everything within my power to keep him safe, then I wont die, only if I try and kill him. But since I don't even know where the hell he sleeps, I doubt that'll happen."

Axel only nodded as he helped Roxas put the food away, before grabbing his own laptop and getting started on his summer project: 'A Book on the Summer of a Young and Talented Composer as he Strives to Compose his Life's Work in a Single Summer' he knew the title needed work, it wasn't hard to figure that out.

~Ó~

The moment Xigbar woke up he noticed the distinct sound of both a cello and a piano, his ears filling with the wonderful sound and he pushed the lid open on his coffin, sitting up and looking over at the second coffin and seeing it open as well. Sïax sitting up as calmly as ever, pale face too white to pass for human.

It'd been three weeks since the blue haired vampire and his red haired day watcher had been living with them, and Xigbar was getting tired of it to be honest. Roxas and he were both running out of excuses to give Cloud about why Roxas had to keep spending the night. He let out a short sigh before speaking.

"Should we hunt before wrecking their playtime?"

"Axel usually lures my food in for me… I suppose I could make an exception though… he does his other job well enough. Who are we having?"

"What? The town is fresh out of known criminals, so I'm on deer at the moment. Hope you don't mind, but if your looking for a place around here you'd best get used to it." Sïax let out a growl as he got out of his coffin, standing up and stretching before moving towards the hidden door in the wall that fooled both their day guards.

"Is it not unsafe for your day guard to not know where you are? What if someone attacks?"

"Then he'll have nothing to tell them if they take him. The kid is nice and all, but I'm sure he'd squeal under pressure. And I'd appreciate if you didn't tell Axel… they don't need to know about the secret door." Xigbar looked at Sïax in the dark with his almost shining amber vampire eyes, and he saw the man nod as they both moved towards the hidden door.

The moment the hidden door opened the sound grew louder and Sïax rolled his eyes "I hate this sound… so old, I'm tired of the old days Xigbar… make them stop when we get back."

"Cant do. Roxas is doing his summer project. Promised his dad I'd let him work as much as he wanted."

"Your choosing a human over me Xigbar? What's happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm choosing the kids education. If he doesn't know school shit he's never going to be able to protect me during the day." Sïax just rolled his eyes and flit out of the house, so fast that neither teen would have known if Roxas' phone hadn't beeped.

The teen stopped playing his cello and picked the phone up, Axel slowly stopping his fingers over the keys Roxas had taught him to play.

"Thanks for letting me know you were up Xigbar." Roxas rolled his eyes, putting his phone back down on the bench beside Axel before noticing Xigbar standing in the entrance way.

"Well I was going to. That was Sïax leaving to hunt. It's probably going to be a little messy since Axel isn't with him, so I don't want to go."

"Axel?" Roxas tilted his head to the side, not understanding what Axel had to do with Sïax hunting.

"Vampires now a days are lazy Roxas. Sïax has me lure people back to him most of the time. And if animals are what he gets he usually make me go out with him and shoot it. Remember when I tell you that you've got it easy with Xigbar here… what'd he do for you to get you to sign on to this anyways?"

"He saved me… I got scared in a thunder storm last day of school on my way home. The only shelter was a crypt in the local graveyard, turned out to be Xigbar's. by the time the storm passed I was too cold and too weak to re-open the stone door… he opened it for me after I signed the contract… I owe him my life so I protect his." Axel nodded, wishing he had some kind of emotional connection to Sïax, at least thinking the guy was good would make him feel better.

"Well… I'm just glad that I got to meet you Roxie… kinda nice knowing there's another day guard out there that isn't a total fucked up shit, well you are… but at least you're a pretty good music teacher."

"Didn't you take music as an elective if you like it so much?"

"Nah. Sïax is like my only family… killed everyone else off so I'd have no one to go back to if my contract breaks… but I don't know where he moved it. it's the only way to break a blood promise; to break the stone its written on."

"Why are you telling me this with Xigbar in the room?"

"Because I would have told you the same thing. I have little to hide form you Roxas, that isn't one of them. I'm not going to lie; I have hidden our promise, but aside from that you know how to free yourself… and relax, your only roped in until your dead… what can that be? Eighty more years?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Then I hope you know I'll try and break it."

"And you have every right to Roxas… its what makes this game so fun. You'll try and break the promise and not kill me, because killing me kills you. Sounds fun, right?" Roxas just shrugged before his phone went off.

"R-Roxas… what the hell happened?"

"Dad? What's wrong why do you sound funny?" Roxas gripped his phone tighter hearing his fathers strained voice and coughing from the other side.

"Some guy just broke into the house… he was chanting something about 'Roxas this' and 'Roxas that'… and something about Xigbar… what happened? It was like the guy was a monster, his face… and his eyes-" the phone was ripped out of Roxas' hand by Xigbar who raised it to his own ear.

"Mr. Vertex… did this man have blue hair?"

"Y-Yes… Sora… he took Sora. What-what happened?"

"Mr. Vertex… I'll be there in a moment with Roxas and paramedics… I'll be there as soon as possible sir." Xigbar hung up and noticed Roxas was shaking slightly, his entire body almost vibrating with how scared he was.

"Axel… I don't care what Sïax has done to tie you to him, stay with us, or I'll kill you along with him. That fucked, messed vampire has finally gone off the handle."

"Where- where is S-S-S-Sora?" Roxas looked up with bright blue eyes ready with tears.

"I don't know Roxas… Sïax has him. We're going to your house. I'm going to leave you there and take Axel with me to find Sora."

"Xigbar… your forgetting neither of us can kill him. You made a promise to him a thousand years ago and I'm bound that if I know he's going to die and don't do anything I die too."

"That's why he's not going to die. I'm not telling you anymore Axel… just help me by picking Roxas up while I get his car started." Axel nodded and grabbed the cello before Roxas could drop it and set it gently down on its side, wrapping the teens arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards the front door where the sounds of the car were already hitting his ears.

"God… how the hell did this happen?" Axel was more freaked with the fact that he would die in the process of trying to get Sïax to stop his rampage.

The ambulance was already there when Xigbar drove up the driveway, police talking with a sullen and broken looking Cloud and a silent frightened Zexion.

Roxas wormed out of the passenger seat and rushed up the drive towards his dad, wrapping his arms around the taller blonde and hiding his head. "I'm sorry dad… I'm so sorry… I should have just told you the truth… god, three weeks and I've messed up so hugely… I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"R-Roxas? What's wrong? Why are you apologizing?" Roxas just shook his head, burying his face in his fathers shoulder and sniffling.

"Sora's gone… and its all because of me. I, I cant tell you anymore right now… I want to, but… but I cant dad. I'm so sorry." Cloud just returned the hug, standing up with Roxas still in his arms and moving inside the house, ready to hear what his son had to say as Xigbar and Axel followed him inside, having met them both over at Xigbar's home for a movie night Sïax hadn't taken part in.

The house was empty, police had gotten what they needed and paramedics were done, concluding that whoever did it was savage and animal-like.

"Dad… Xigbar is a vampire. That day after school, when I was in the crypt… he got me out. I would have frozen otherwise and I promised him I'd protect him in the daytime while he slept in return for him saving me from the crypt. I don't really know what happened but Sïax has-"

"I can explain it sir. Sïax is starting to think that my tie to Roxas is becoming more then just vampire and day guard. The point is he's gone off the handle again and taken Sora as his hostage. I can get him back- I've done it before… I'm just not sure how long its going to take, and if its going to be too late or not. Axel is going to help, but it still might take a while. The only thing I can ask of you is to move into my house for a while, I can protect you all better there."

"How-how are you… what?" Cloud turned to Xigbar with a glare as he pulled Roxas closer, away from Xigbar.

"I am a vampire, Cloud. See?" Xigbar opened his mouth wide for the first time, and Roxas watched in awe as the two large fangs grew out; sharp points more menacing looking then Roxas had ever seen before.

"I'm going to go get Sora back now, with Axel… do me a favor and take Roxas and Zexion back to my place."

"No… what do you think I am? A fool? My son has been working for a- a vampire. And you want me to go back to your house! What the hell are you thinking! My son has been taken by another one of you- one that you seem to know pretty fucking well… and you want me to be calm?"

"Dad… I trust Xigbar… he can get Sora back, the police wont be able to track Sora… Xigbar and Axel can do it… I know I should have told you, and get mad at me for that dad, not Sora. He needs them right now. Its part of my contract with Xigbar for him to keep me and my family safe. Please dad… don't make Sora pay, I'm begging you not to."

Xigbar looked deeply into Clouds eyes, hiding the truth from Roxas and Axel that he was silently compelling Cloud into his bidding to go back to his house with Roxas.

Cloud stood up and did a few paces, before turning around with a hard glare. "What are you waiting for! If its in your fucking contract get going!" Xigbar and Axel nodded before getting up and leaving. Xigbar being able to see the trail Sïax left behind.

~Ó~

"So… you are Sora. You look just like him you know… the same stupid blue eyes, same annoying face, if you tossed your hair to the side you'd have the same damn style. So what is so special about you? Huh? What is so special about 'Roxas' that I'm just not getting?

"Why has my oldest and dearest friend chosen a snot nosed kid over me? Huh, why is 'Roxas' such a special boy? Tell me!" Sïax gripped Sora's hair and pulled his head back, bearing the slender pale throat that he was debating on biting or not.

"Aaaahhh! I-I don't know what your talking about! I don't even know who the hell you are! I swear! Roxas and I did nothing!" Sora tried to fight against the restraints that were far too tight around his wrists and ankles, keeping him pinned to the chair Sïax had put him in.

"Well he's turned everyone against me… my own day guard would rather spend time with a gay fairy then me!"

"Don't talk about my brother like that! I swear, when the police find you… their going to put you in jail forever!"

"Ha! The police cant get me! I'm a vampire kid… they cant find me and you cant escape! Hahahahahaha! How sad for you! And with such a delectable looking neck… I wonder what blood type you are." his finger slid up the soft column before he bent down, resting his long sharp fangs on the warm flesh that mirrored the flesh he wanted to rip into pieces.

"I hope you know… that your precious twin brought this hell upon you. He could stop all this pain… but he wont. He doesn't care about you. At all." with that, his fangs sunk into Sora's flesh and he gulped in the thick, warm blood of a human his body had been craving for so long.

**AN: Alright! Cliffhanger! I'll be posting chapter 4 soon hopefully! I put chapters 1-3 up at the same time because it really give you're a chance to read through all the boring stuff and see that it really does have a plot line. I hope you like it, and Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dance With the Devil**

**Me: OH my god! I am so sorry! I just realized that I've been writing Saïx' name as Sïax and now Saïx, I've switched the 'a' & the ' ï ' I'm sorry, I'll write it the proper way from now on, I promise! _ please don't be mad at me for it.**

**Roxas: it's alright Elizabeth… I'm sure their not going to hunt you down with pitch forks and grind your bones for their bread.**

**Me: my what for what! Why would you even put an idea like that into my head? What kind of messed up sick pleasure are you getting out of that?**

**Axel: relax Elizabeth… just type, you've apologies, and if you really want I'll put my assassin powers to good use for those of you who do come after you with pitch forks.**

**Me: alright… I'll just get back to typing now… and I'm really worry :'( I'll do better later.**

Roxas was freaked, Cloud and Zexion were both under compulsion by Xigbar, as the tall vampire ran around with Axel trying to at least find Saïx so they could find Sora and get him back.

"Roxas… where did Sora go? Why isn't he here with us?" Cloud's wide eyes looked deeply at Roxas as the teen tried to move around the house, making sure that everything was as secured as it could get.

"Xigbar is out looking for him now dad… How about you watch some TV and relax? I can get you some ice-cream."

"No… can you play for me Roxas? I want to hear your cello… I want to hear your song." Clouds' eyes wide and slightly watery, milked over slightly as Roxas let out a sigh.

"I don't have my cello here dad… want to hear it on the piano?" Cloud nodded and Roxas moved over to the grand piano, opening the lid and sitting down in front of the beautiful ivory keys that made his spine shiver as he took a deep breath, knowing that his dad wasn't really there in mind, just kind of floating.

"I'm sorry that he did this to you dad… I didn't think he was going to compel you like this. And I'm sorry that this all happened… if I'd just stuck it out in the crypt… then it'd all be fine."

Roxas' fingers began gliding over the keys, his body swaying with the slightly somber sound his song took on, not at all sounding like the melodious rhythm he'd written out on paper and programmed into his computer.

Half way through his eyes began overflowing with tears, closing with the harsh emotions sweeping through his body as he played a totally new song, no longer part of his rhapsody, just a sadness pouring out of his heart into the piano.

Axel watched on, arms crossed over his chest as Roxas' song kept going, knowing that it wasn't the piece he'd been working on for weeks, the teen's eyes almost pouring tears out of his eyes.

Taking a step towards Roxas, Axel was surprised when he was stopped be a strong hand on his shoulder that for a moment he thought was Saïx. "Just let him vent kid… some people talk to others when their upset… he plays music. It's his soul Axel, let him pour it out."

"But its like the music is just calling me to give him a hug… it sounds so… sad and alone."

"Its how he feels. His twin is gone Axel… they share a connection that normal people who don't have a twin cant understand. Once the song stops you can talk to him alright? You'll be in your room with Zexion tonight, Cloud and Roxas are going to share a room. I'll bring them up now."

"Alright… but Zexion can have the room, I'll just crash on the couch." Xigbar nodded, walking into the living room and telling Cloud and Zexion to follow him as quietly as possible, noticing that Roxas' song had slowed down and quieted greatly from when he and Axel had walked in.

Axel moved into the room more and sat down in the chair Roxas always used to play the cello when he got Axel's fingers working correctly over the keys.

Roxas let out a sob, dropping his hands on the keys and letting the tears fall, hitting the ivory before he turned to Axel, knowing he was there since the red head had moved the chair up and sat, Roxas taking the two steps and sitting down in the red heads lap.

"I'm sorry Axel… I just really need a hug right now." Axel wrapped his arms around the small blonde, wishing there was something more he could do for the blonde.

"Roxas… do you want to go to bed? Xigbar's just about to turn in for the day…I think you'd be wise to do the same so you can go with him tomorrow night. That way I can stay here and protect your dad and Zexion while you go with Xigbar so he can protect you and you'd be there if he finds Sora to keep him calm without compulsion." Roxas nodded, raising his head slightly so he could look out the large window and he let out a sigh, seeing the lightening of the sky.

"Roxas… I want to talk with you." Roxas turned his head around and looked at Xigbar, hiding in the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest, single amber eye shimmering with what could only be described as gold flecks in his iris as he turned around and walked towards the basement.

Roxas climbed out of Axel's lap and shuffled behind him towards the basement. The stairs were darkened, Xigbar having already turned off the lights from the bottom so he couldn't see anything.

"X-Xigbar? Where-" Roxas stopped talking as Xigbar grabbed his arm and helped Roxas down the rest of the stairs.

"Listen to me Roxas, with Axel here you have to keep a closer eye on me then ever before, and on him. Don't let him out of your sight. I wouldn't be worried about your dad and Zexion, because Saïx would have given him orders only towards me. I'm putting the key to the basement into your pocket, lock it up, and keep it close to you."

"Alright Xigbar… is there anything you want right away when you wake up?"

"Yes, for you to be less trusting with Axel. But since I know that won't happen, just promise me that you'll stay inside today. Don't go out and don't let anyone out." Roxas nodded again, sure that Xigbar could see it before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone out, aiming it towards the ground and turning the screen on.

"Alright Xigbar… I'll see you tonight. Sleep well."

"You too Roxas."

With a nod the blonde turned back around towards the stairs and vanished into the slowly lighting world, taking care to close and lock the door.

"So… what was that about?"

"Nothing really… I guess he's just checking my mental state, with Sora being gone and all… anyhow, I'm going to head up to bed, I'll see you later Axel, try not to open the doors alright? I'm locking the house down. But if you have to leave, come up and let me know, alright?" Axel nodded his head and walked over to the couch, planning on getting some sleep of his own as Roxas sluggishly walked up the stairs to his bedroom with a slight scowl, hands in his pockets, wondering what it'd be like sleeping in the same bed as his dad, and not having Sora there if he needed the brunette and knowing the older blonde was a kicker.

The bed was cold, Roxas felt like his limbs were freezing off. Even with Cloud there his body was still cold, and a large bruise forming on his leg from Clouds numerous kicks. The older man just lying with his face turned up to the ceiling.

With a sigh Roxas sat up, looked down at his dad and saw the calm expression on his dads face for the first time in several hours. "Alright… I can't do this." Roxas shook his head as he stood up, making sure he had sweat pants and a tank top on as he moved out of his bedroom, closing the door gently behind him, grumbling as he made his way downstairs.

The first thing he noticed was that all the curtains were drawn, making the house as dark as if it was night, his phone saying it was nine in the morning as his eyes scanned the living room.

Roxas' eyes caught the bright red hair, being brightened only by the movie playing on a roll on the TV; _How To Train Your Dragon _making Roxas smile as he moved over to the other couch, watching as Axel mumbled something in his sleep.

"R-Roxas… away… run…" the smile left Roxas' face as he heard Axel mumbling for him to run.

"Axel? Are you awake?" Roxas pulled his feet up to his chest ready to just curl up and listen to the red head mumble in his sleep, trying to fall asleep on his own before the red head's face scrunched up and he kicked out in his sleep.

"Run…now… don't stop… Roxas." With that Roxas stood up and decided to play innocent kid; not letting Axel know that he was obviously hearing a dream that the red head didn't want to be heard.

Roxas walked over to Axel and reached out for Axel's shoulder, and shook the older teen. Bright green eyes flew open and Roxas' hand was gripped tightly as his body was jerked forward and somehow pinned under Axel. His hair limp from running around all night and having washed out most of the gel with a quick shower he'd had, falling partly around their heads as the green eyes drilled into Roxas' lapis lazuli eyes.

"A-Axel! W-what?" one of Roxas' hands still pinned over his head by Axel and the other on the red heads chest where he put it when he tried to stop himself from falling on the older teen.

"Roxas? What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep… and it didn't look like you could sleep well either… you, uh, talk in your sleep. I was waking you up to see if you were alright." Axel relaxed his body, lowering himself so his body was flush against Roxas'

"God… don't do that, please, don't do that again Roxas." he dropped his head down beside Roxas' his chest heaving a heavy sigh as he rolled to the side, pushing his back up against the back of the couch and moved his arm so Roxas could stand.

"I'm alright Roxas." he looked down at the blonde and noticed that both hands on his chest now were as cold as ice.

"You're warm… why?"

"Because my body temperature is just naturally higher… wanna sleep here tonight?" Roxas nodded, pushing his face into Axel's chest to warm his nose more.

"Dammit Roxas… your like an icicle." Roxas just nodded his head and curled himself closer to the red head as Axel tossed his arm over Roxas' waist to make sure he didn't roll off the narrow couch.

"Goodnight Roxas."

"G'night Axel."

~Ó~

"Wakey-wakey rise and shine Roxas. Time to get up sleeping beauty." Xigbar smirked at the scene of Axel and Roxas both sleeping on the couch. Axel's eyes opened almost instantly as Roxas grumbled, scooting closer to Axel as he buried his head further between Axel's chest and the couch.

"Roxas… wake up will you?"

"Can you shut up for like, ten more minutes? My head hurts."

"As if! Get your ass up before I dump water on you and your new boyfriend." Xigbar smirked as he walked into the kitchen, watching as Axel mumbled something into Roxas' ear.

"Common Roxie… get up and ask him if you can go."

"Fine… but I don't wanna get up." Roxas grumbled, putting his hand on Axel's chest and pushing himself off the couch.

"Xigbar… I need to ask you-"

"No. you're not coming with me. It's Axel or nothing, and since Axel is completely under Saïx's control he's not coming either."

"But Xigbar… what about Sora? What if he's scared and gets in the way? I can help-"

"Saïx will have him pinned somehow. He's not stupid, and he doesn't like the hunt like others. It's safer if you stay here. Just you and your family."

"What about Axel? You just said he's not going with you Xigbar." Roxas glared at Xigbar, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Yeah, about that, grab some food Axel, I'm gonna lock you up for the night. It's better for Roxas if Saïx is to come by." Axel nodded as he sat up and stretched, looking around the room before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"There isn't an outlet down there by any chance… is there?"

"Actually there is. Bring your phone charger with you if you want, just make sure that you've got everything you want for the night and a couple bottles, also bring a lamp so your not in the dark the whole night." Axel let out a sigh and nodded, thinking about how many outlet plugs he'd need for his phone, laptop, and lamp.

"Got a power bar Roxas?" the blonde teen nodded as he walked into the kitchen and reached into one of the lower cabinets, pulling out a power bar and holding it up so Axel could see.

"Alright, common red. And Roxas… you know what to do if a vampire is to come in the house, right?" Roxas nodded, knowing that a vampire didn't have to be invited into a house, also knowing that Saïx had already been in the house, so it wouldn't stop him.

"Yes Xigbar… I know what to do, but what about dad and Zexion?"

"It'll protect them in the long run Roxas… just remember, wood, sword, run." Roxas nodded, knowing that he'd have to be a strong idiot if the perimeter of the house got breached by a vampire.

"I'll see you in the morning Roxie." Axel walked passed, ruffling Roxas' hair and giving his temple a quick kiss before following Xigbar down into the basement, leaving Roxas alone on the first floor of the house, knowing that his dad and Zexion were compelled to stay upstairs in the rooms all day unless the bathroom was needed.

"Alright… I've got the house to myself today… Axel is downstairs, dad and Zexion are upstairs, and Xigbar is about to leave to find his kidnapping best friend who has my brother captive… I guess I should start playing my cello then, or this case… piano."

~Ó~

Sora was so tired, he'd been fighting against the restraints the moment he woke up from passing out, he'd nibbled enough at the tape to breathe deeply through his mouth, but he'd still been nibbling and working his mouth as a tall man with long, straight blonde hair came into the room, and smirked, seeing how little progress Sora had made.

"Well here I was expecting you to have a hole at least big enough to talk by the time I woke… oh well, looks like you're just not the hero people around town seem to think you are. Here, let me help." with a smirk the blonde gripped an edge of the tape, smirk firmly on his face as he noticed the defiance in the bright blue eyes before he ripped the tape off the teens mouth, hearing the whimper and watching as the lapis lazuli eyes snapped shut against the pain.

"Who the fuck are you now?" Sora's face red where the tape had been.

"Oh! I apologies greatly Sora… my name, is Vexen, and yes, I'm supposed to watch you."

"Well I don't think you'll be able to… after all, that blue haired fuck-head left only minutes ago… don't tell me you're going to go around the clock trying to make me all upset."

"Yes, yes we are. Saïx is the kinda vampire that can stay awake for days, never sleeping, and no side effects." Sora just ground his teeth together, determined to stick it out through whatever they tried to throw at him.

"And what exactly are you trying to make me say? Because last time I checked, I did nothing wrong, and Roxas is one of the most trust worthy people I know. I trust him with my life!"

"Oh really? Because you know, your life does depend on that stupid brat… right? Every breath you take right now, is decided by that blonde… and no matter what he does, well, something you'll need to figure out is that; if Saïx says the word… you stop breathing." the last words whispered in his ear as Vexen leaned in closer to Sora's ear, eyeing the two fang marks on the teens neck, wishing deeply that the tails in books were true about being bitten and turning, the stupid truth of having their blood in your system, being bitten by one and then being killed, well he just hated those rules, it never happened that way accidentally.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me what my brother did to invoke all this wrath. Would you?"

"Of course… it's quite simple really… he got into the wrong group of vampires to be a slave for… Xigbar and Saïx have been feuding for years… Saïx is just the winning side is all." Sora rolled his eyes as he turned his head away from the blonde, not wanting to smell the putrid breath that was worse then his in the morning after not brushing his teeth the night before.

"Awe… is the baby gonna cry? Am I going to see those big blue eyes water and spill over?"

"No, your breath smells like you're a dead cat." his 'big blue eyes' glaring harshly at the man, a trick he'd learned from Roxas to put the fear of god into people with his eyes alone.

"Alright… common, I'm going to take you to the comfy room now." Vexen smiled as he gripped the arm rests of Sora's chair, dragged him out of the stone walled room and through a door Sora hadn't noticed before, blinding the brunette with the fact it was pure white, a tap dripping into a tin can on the far end of the room, the bright lights making a high pitched buzzing sound that Sora was already annoyed with.

"Great… your going to stick me in a room with a leaky faucet and bright lights… yep, this is going to get to me, I'm positive."

"Yes it is kid…" Vexen smirked as he pulled out his knife, cutting Sora's legs free and instantly getting a foot to his groin.

"Shit! You mother fucking-"

"Go ahead… try whatever the fuck you were going to do you bastard!" Sora's rage showing as his hands gripped the arm rests and his right leg poised to strike at the man again.

"Fine." with a glower Vexen held the knife tighter and walked around where Sora's legs couldn't reach him, bending over and cutting the tape around the teen's wrists. "Do the rest yourself and enjoy your stay. Also enjoy the fact that Saïx had forbidden me to do anything else with you… at this point." Vexen gave a evil smile to Sora as he slipped out of the room, his shoes hitting the hard floor behind him as he walked away as quickly as possible.

Sora reached up and started tugging at the tape around his shoulders, keeping them plastered against the back rest of the chair he was sitting on. "Let me out of here you jackass! I swear if I ever get the fuck outta here I'm gonna kick your head up your ass so far you'll need a surgeon to get it out!" Sora knew the threat sounded odd, but he really didn't care, he just hated being there and he wanted to get out and find out what happened to Roxas to make all this happen to him.

Getting a new idea Sora wiggled out of the tape, letting it take his shirt as he slithered out of the chair, his back being forced to arch too far thanks to the larger then normal seat, digging into his spine as he moved.

He grit his teeth together, determined that the next time the blonde came in he was going to have his just revenge, he'd at least kick the guys balls for all he was worth.

Sora looked around the room, trying to pull his shirt free of the tape and realizing that it was some kind of messed up super tape. "Stupid shit… super glue is never this super." he gave a sigh as he let go of his shirt, deciding it'd just be better if he stopped wasting the effort since he didn't know when he was going to be given any kind of food.

"Alright… leaky faucets, check. Bright blaring lights, check. Chair with tape, check. No shirt, check. Pissed off, check. Wanna get outta here, Fucking Check it all!" Sora kicked his foot out at nothing and let out a sigh, wondering what the hell that stupid blue haired man had been talking about; how the hell could Roxas save him from this? The guy was a vampire! And Roxas, well Roxas was a little kid who could do little more then throw punches and glare.

"God Roxas… what have you gotten us into this time?" Sora let out another sigh, sliding down the wall furthest from the door and pushed the bucket away so the drops of water weren't falling on the stupid metal making the loud echoing sound anymore. "I wish I knew… I dearly wish I was told." he curled himself up into a small ball, arms wrapped around his knees and head hidden.

The room was cold, and Sora found that for the first time since their mom died, he was angry. He downright hated everything at that moment and he knew exactly why; Roxas had done something and kept it a secret. He hated the fact that his twin found that there were some thing he needed to be so secret about, he was trapped in a white room by two fucked up men who probably wanted to rape him.

"Roxas… why don't you trust me?" his voice small and quiet as he tried to think of some way out of the room, his mind playing through certain scenarios and getting nothing but him being raped as the outcome.

"Alright brain… this isn't the time for 'what the worst that could happen' its time for optimism and a firm grip." he clenched his fists together and looked up, checking around the room, his eyes scanning for a place to get out of the annoying room he was getting more and more pissed to be in by the minute. The only thing he could see was an opening in the roof, but it was a good ten feet up, and he was no more then five-nine.

The door seemed airtight, but Sora couldn't be sure of that until he heard it close again, he couldn't be sure of anything until he got something done with the stupid bright lights that were killing his eyes.

"I can do this… just need to try harder." his face pulling into a smile as he stood up and started to work with his master plan.

~Ó~

Xigbar was getting tired, he'd been running around trying to find Sora's exact location for ever as it seemed, he knew it was only minutes, but it felt like hours, years to him felt like decades; that was what it meant to become a vampire; you loose your sense of time and no longer age, no longer have a life to live and no longer have a reason for living aside from blood.

He'd been checking every room of an old storage facility, knowing that Sora had to be somewhere in the large cooler he knew Saïx owned. Something about the building was off though, it just felt, wrong somehow, it was too cold, like the cooling system was on or something.

There was a loud scrape of something against metal and he turned, determined to be there and gone before Saïx even knew he'd come, but of course, his plans were always lacking in something; most of the time, it was just a carefully planned out routine of exactly what he was going to do and what second he was going to do it at… but this time, it was back up.

Gritting his teeth together Xigbar heard the sound of multiple foot steps on the hard concrete floors of the building, cursing himself for not bringing Axel or Roxas, the only thing he liked was the fact that they didn't sound like vampires, if he was lucky, they'd all be humans and he could get rid of them easily enough.

He turned right down a hallway and noticed two of the people walking straight away, headed right for him, their faces turned blank for a moment before they raised enchanted swords- a lot like the one that Xigbar had given Roxas who'd hidden it, and he ground his teeth together, knowing he could kill them both fast enough to never get touched, but wanting to exert as little energy as possible when dealing with the humans, considering there were so many humans.

"James! Call the boss and tell him-" Xigbar snapped the mans neck, smirking as the other reached for the walkie-talkie on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't… though it wont help you if you don't." with a small roll of his shoulders Xigbar jerked forward, taking the mans head and pushing it against the wall, leaving a small blood covered crater as he smirk, continuing on his way as if nothing happened.

~Ó~

Roxas was so bored, he'd been on the phone with Axel most of the night, glad that the red head had cell service down in the basement, they'd talked about anything and everything, Axel asking Roxas how his rhapsody was going and Roxas telling him that he hadn't written or played.

"Well why not? You like writing, don't you?"

"Of course… it just, doesn't really feel right without hearing your fingers typing in the background… its kinda lonely with dad and Zexion upstairs not doing anything… I feel like I'm a zombie."

"Well… I'm working on my summer project, so why don't you work on yours and then we can just both be working on them… I really don't feel like doing it down here anyways, it's cold and annoying, but it's better then nothing." Roxas smiled slightly as he noticed Axel must have put his phone on speaker, being able to hear his fingers hitting the keys on his laptop in the background as Axel hummed the tune of Roxas' rhapsody he knew so well.

"Alright… I'm going to go grab my cello and get writing. Thanks Axe."

"Oh, Axe now huh? When did you get so bold?"

"I figured since you call me Roxie I could call you that… don't mind, do ya?"

There was a scoff before Axel answered "Of course not Roxie… I love pet names." Roxas could hear the smirk in the red heads voice as he moved towards the living room and looked around for his cello, not seeing it.

"Damn… I forgot my cello at the house… this sucks, I guess I'll have to use the piano for right now." Axel scoffed on the other end of the line, stopping his typing for a moment to talk.

"Well… That's just too bad Roxie… looks like your going to have to play a beautiful grand piano and not your little cello."

"Hey! That cello was made in 1620 by Nicolo Amati! It was made a proper sized cello by Antonio Stradavari! How dare you be that mean to my cello Axel! It's worth a fortune and it's very important to me too, my mother gave it to me."

"Oh, sorry Roxas… I didn't mean to say it that way."

Roxas let out a huff before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking out at nothing with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry too… I guess I shouldn't have gone off on you… I'm just a little… worried I guess is the best way of saying it."

"No problem. Roxie."

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a while, Roxas having put his phone on the charger and hit the speaker button so he could still hear Axel.

Roxas had managed to finish writing out the clarinet part by the time that the door burst open, the daylight sun almost coming over the surrounding mountains as Roxas jerked up, seeing Xigbar standing in the entrance way, covered in blood and a small, thin stake coming out of his chest.

"Oh my god! Xigbar!" Roxas pushed away from the piano and rushed over to the old man, catching him only partly as he fell down.

"R-Roxas… he's in the old ice-cream factory, down town… I couldn't get him out before Saïx caught me… my will, is in the top drawer of the office desk upstairs. Don't do anything stupid alright? In a hidden compartment of the drawer… there is a vile and a note for you, read the note, and then you'll know what to do."

"Xigbar, I have to get you downstairs… the sun's coming."

"Nah Roxas… I'm done. Let the promise break fully, I'm a goner anyways." Roxas just shook his head and grabbed Xigbar under his arms, tugging him towards the basement door.

"If you don't move now, the sunlight is going to kill you."

"Roxas… the stake is in my heart, I'm a goner… just let me see the sun before I die… can you bring me over to the piano?"

"Not until you tell me where Sora is, how far you got in finding him. Tell me Xigbar." Roxas stopped trying to haul the man and rushed to close the door and all the blinds.

"He-he's in the old building on the other side of town… the old ice-cream factory. Saïx owns it, and he's keeping Sora there. don't let Axel go with you Roxas, Saïx will just use him against you… now listen carefully; my will is in the top drawer of my desk upstairs, in a hidden compartment on the top of its inside is a vile and a note, read it and do as the note instructs." Xigbar's face contorted in pain as he tried to move. "Now please Roxas… the sun?"

Roxas let out a sigh hanging his head and then looking back up at Xigbar, determination in his eyes. "One more thing Xigbar; how do I get Axel out of your lair?"

"Switch on the light and walk towards the wall to the right. Kick it once a foot off the ground, and then push the red brick… you can go try first if you'd like… I've got another ten minutes before I die." Roxas nodded, getting up and grabbing his phone on his way down to the basement, feeling along the wall for the light switch.

Roxas flicked the lights on and looked at the wall, seeing the red brick right away, knowing that he was supposed to push that one. He rushed over and kicked the wall right away, pushing the red brick in with all his might, trying his hardest to make it move.

"You gotta giggle the brick a bit kid!" Xigbar's voice filled with pain as the teen tried to get the stone to move.

Roxas began to wiggle the brick and noticed as it began to move in, sinking so it was no longer flushed with the rest of the wall. He pushed harder and yelped when the wall opened up completely, Roxas falling forward and into something.

"Whoa! You alright Roxie? Don't need to be falling all over me." Roxas blushed as he looked up at Axel, surprised that he had been right there to catch him.

"Oh! I-I wasn't… I mean, I'm not, forget it. Close up when you're done." Roxas spun around and dashed back up the stairs, wanting his most to help Xigbar at least die the way he wanted.

"Roxas… in the parlor… it has the best view."

"I know Xigbar…" Roxas grabbed under Xigbar's arms, lifting the top half of his body up and he dragged him towards the parlor. He sat Xigbar down against the piano bench and let out a sigh, trying to figure out if he should open the curtains whenever.

"Roxas… also; Axel isn't going to make the first move, not while Saïx is alive." Roxas nodded, moving over towards the curtains and he gripped the seam, ready to open them.

"Are you ready Xigbar?" Roxas looked back at the bright amber eye and watched as Xigbar nodded, reaching up and removing his eye patch. Roxas stared in awe as a bright blue eye was revealed, completely seeing and clear.

"Xigbar? Your eye, its-"

"Real? Yeah. I guess you could say I'm not whole. At least a whole vampire. Whenever you're ready Roxas… it was nice knowing you kid."

"You're not scared?" Roxas' eyes ready to let tears fall.

"As if." Xigbar smirked at Roxas as he readied himself with a deep breath and let it out as Roxas through the curtains open and his eyes touched the sun for the first time in over a thousand years.

~Ó~

Roxas was pulling his pants up, hopping around his room, trying his hardest to not freak out, he knew the exact building Xigbar had been talking about, and the fact that his father and Zexion were up and moving around.

"Roxas… what the hell do you think your doing?" Roxas stopped, his pants finally buttoned and still shirtless as he turned towards the door, looking at his dad and Cloud noticed that Roxas seemed strained and nervous.

"Dad… what's up?"

"I'm worried… you said its Thursday… but I don't remember anything of what's happened in the last day and a half… what is going on and why are we at Xigbar's house?"

"Dad… Xigbar was a vampire, Sora was kidnapped by a vampire… what aren't you getting anymore? I have to go get him back now dad."

"Wait, hold up Roxas… tell me what is going on, how could Xigbar be a-"

"I don't know how dad. Xigbar just was a vampire. He made me sign a blood promise, and now, I'm going to go save Sora from Saïx alright? Please just… let me go dad."

"I can't Roxas! I'm not loosing you too! Tell me everything or your not taking one step outside this house!"

Roxas ground his teeth together, trying his hardest not to get upset, knowing more then ever that Cloud was just scared of loosing the rest of his family.

"Dad… Roxas might be gone dad, never coming back kind of gone. I just want to go, and get him back dad. If he's still alive I want to get him back alright? I know, this is a lot to take in, it took me a while to take it all in before I really understood what I was getting myself into. But I have to do this and you're not stopping me." Roxas pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his necklace- an intricate silver looking 'X'.

"Roxas you-" Before Cloud could finish his sentence Roxas had hopped up onto the bed, crossing the room and dashing out the door as he pulled his over shirt on overtop of his black tank top.

"Sorry dad! I just really have to get going." Roxas hit the back of his dad's head where Xigbar had shown him his first night of training, watching as his father fell face first onto the king sized bed. Roxas turned him over before exiting the room completely, making sure that Zexion hadn't heard the altercation.

"Hold it Roxas… what did you just do?"

"Nothing Zexion… I'll be back in a little while. Don't wake him up and please make sure that you don't leave the house."

"Where are you going Roxas? At least tell me that and I can make sense of all this."

"I'm going to get Sora back. Do you remember what happened the night he was taken?"

"Yes." Zexion crossed his arms and followed Roxas down the hall, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Good, I know where that guy is and I'm going to get Sora back, that's all you need to know. Hang out downstairs, watch some TV, just don't leave alright Zexi?"

Roxas turned towards the basement and noticed Axel in the kitchen, milk carton in his hands and taking a large swig.

"Hey Roxie… how's your dad doing?"

"Sleeping again. I need to ask you something downstairs Axel." Roxas knew that the red head wasn't going to be locked away in Xigbar's old lair voluntarily, simply because he knew that Roxas was going to do everything within his ability to make sure that Saïx never came back. He just had to be extremely sneaky about it.

"Alright Roxie, lead the way." Axel stuffed his hands into his pockets, smirk on his face as he followed Roxas down the steep steps and into the empty space with the single opening to the lair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering… what we are… and where we go from wherever we are." Roxas' face bright red as he blushed as brightly as possible.

"Well I don't know Roxas… I like you and all, but is it a good idea to be together? I mean, my vampire's got-" Roxas didn't let Axel finish, throwing himself at the red head and smashing their lips together.

Axel stood there completely paralyzed for a moment, wondering why the shy timid Roxas had done that, not even registering the fact that the blonde was nibbling on his bottom lip until the nibble turned rough.

Roxas slipped his tongue into Axel's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the red heads neck, pulling him backwards. Roxas' butt hit the black coffin and they both stopped, Axel letting his hands slide down Roxas' sides and grip his butt before sitting him on top of the closed coffin.

With Roxas' newly gained height he pulled Axel closer, making sure that their limbs weren't tangled as he pushed away from the coffin and pinned Axel against the wall beside the door.

Roxas parted their lips, moving out of the lair and hitting the pressure point to close the door, leaving a baffled Axel inside, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Axel… I just, didn't want you having to keep up with your end of your blood promise with me. I'll come and get you out when I'm done… and I'll tell Zexion how to get you out if I don't come back." Roxas' voice reaching Axel through the thick stone.

"It's alright Roxie… I understand, just, make sure you come back." Roxas didn't answer, he didn't really know how. He'd just had his first kiss and done it to lock someone up in a crypt, basically.

He headed up the stairs, remembering that Xigbar had said something about his desk drawer and a hidden compartment in the top.

"Roxas? I want to help you get Sora back… you can't expect to leave me here like some kind of helpless girl." Zexion walked up behind him and Roxas just let out a sigh, stopping himself half way up the stairs and looking back at the steel grey haired boy.

"Zexion… I honestly can't say that there is anything you can do. I'm going to tell you how to open a secret compartment downstairs in the basement, and if I don't come back by nightfall, open it alright? Axel should help you keep the house safe and maybe tell you where Sora is so you can go to the police… but if you go, you'll have to go in the daytime, alright?" Zexion nodded, following Roxas up into the office Xigbar had spent every night in with Saïx, doing something that neither really knew about at all.

"What are you looking for?"

"He said something about a hidden thing in his desk… I'm looking for it, duh." Roxas shuffled through the large desk looking in all three of the top desks, won dinger what in the world Xigbar would leave in his desk, thinking only that the desk was a total mess for a vampire.

"Alright… is there anything I can help you with Roxas?"

"No not really… can you maybe go check on Cloud, make sure he's not awake." Zexion nodded, arms crossed over his chest as he exited the room, making sure that Roxas thought he really walked down the hallway and the boy didn't know he was just outside the door, waiting to find out what it was the blonde was looking for.

Roxas finally found the right drawer, it had a thick package in the middle of the drawer, the thick package being Xigbar's will.

"Alright… I guess I should read this through, I'll do it when I get back." he set the thick package on the right corner of the desk, making sure that it was far away from all the other mess. On the desk that he didn't even want to think about sorting though.

"Alright… secret, compartment… does he really expect me to put my hand into this death trap of horror?" he wasn't expecting an answer, but figured it'd be nice if there was one just to have an answer.

"I guess so." he shrugged as he finally got up the courage to put his hand into the drawer, trying his hardest not to freak out on the fact that the drawer might kill him, or at least cut his hand off.

Roxas felt around inside the drawer, trying his hardest to find the secret compartment he still didn't know anything about.

Roxas couldn't find anything inside the drawer and let out a sigh, taking his hand out of the desk and slamming it on top of the desk. "Stupid desk!" there was a loud click and Roxas' hand sunk on the hard wood of the table, a small square shaped panel pushing down where his hand was.

"Um… I'm guessing this is it… I hope." Timidly Roxas reached his hand into the drawer, feeling around and finding nothing but paper, paper, oh! And more paper!

"Common, stupid desk, work will you-" his hand slid over something on the top of the drawer, feeling the hard corner of another piece of wood Roxas gripped it with his fingers as best he could and pulled down, smirking when the piece of wood went down too.

"Alright… something about a note, and something else about a vile I think it was." Roxas reached as far into the compartment as he could before he just grabbed everything and pulled it out, making sure he caught it all and nothing spilled into the mess that was the top drawer of Xigbar's desk.

"You'd think for a vampire he'd be a neater person… does all that disorganization bother him at all?" Roxas let out a sigh, sitting down in the chair and dumping everything into his lap, and by everything; there was nothing more then a small envelope and a crystal vile with a red and silver swirled liquid that Roxas took a moment to look at.

"What the hell? Oh forget it, note time…" Roxas mumbled as he opened the note, pulled the piece of parchment out of the envelope and he started reading.

'Dear Roxas, this is an informative note so don't, whatever you do, skip over anything single word. Inside the crystal vile is my blood- yes blood its gross don't patronize a dead guy.

'If your reading this letter, then I'm dead… I'm not sure how I died seeming as it hasn't happened yet- but I'm getting off topic. If you drink this vile of blood, it will give you vampire like qualities- AS LONG AS YOU HAVE NOT BEEN BITTEN! If you have been bitten even nicked by a fang; DO NOT DRINK IT! There might be a time in your life when you need to use this, and that's why I'm giving it to you along with the house and everything I own, you are my sole beneficiary and it goes to your family if you don't change it yourself.

'With drinking this there are certain risks though; if you're skin comes into contact with vampire fangs at any moment before or while the blood is in your system you will turn into a vampire- simply because the conditions will be met.

'It should take at least one week for this amount of blood to work its way out of your system, two weeks at most. Another thing is if you die, with this blood in your system, it'll turn you into a vampire as well.

'Use this carefully Roxas, and if at any moment you do turn into a vampire, don't go near loved ones for at least a month- hunger will be too great.'

Roxas finished reading the letter and let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, trying as hard as he could to keep his mind from spinning with all the information he'd just taken in.

"Alright… so, if I have the blood, I might die. If I don't have the blood, Sora might die. There really is no option." Roxas took a deep breath as he uncapped the vile, looking at the metallic silver swirl inside the red liquid and he looked around the room, trying his hardest to think clearly and keep himself calm.

"God… I hate blood when its mine, this is just unsanitary."

"What is?" Roxas flinched as Zexion came back into the room, arms crossed and scowl on his face.

"N-nothing… I have to go use the bathroom." Roxas put the cap back on the vile as he stood up, mind swimming as he walked out of the room with the vile, letting it slip into his pocket as he passed Zexion and closed the door so the steel haired boy couldn't enter without the key that he had.

"Roxas… I'm worried about you. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I have to piss. Leave me alone." Roxas bypassed the upstairs bathroom, heading right downstairs and into the basement, locking the door behind him and walking up to the wall that Axel was behind, knowing full well that he could hear the red head if he really wanted to.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, he didn't know what he would say, what he'd even want to say to the red head, even if he never got a chance to see him again, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"God Roxas, you're a coward." his voice no higher then a mumbled whisper as he put his forehead against the wall, letting out a sigh before turning around and walking halfway across the floor, seeing a large piece what must have been a fragment of brick.

With a smile the blonde walked over, grabbing up the fragment and grabbed it up, deciding to leave Axel a present if he came back or not.

~Ó~

Roxas walked up the stairs, out of the basement, looking at Zexion he let out a sigh. "Zexion… can you do me a favor?"

The steel haired boy nodded and Roxas walked into the kitchen, trying not to act like his nerves were on end. "If I don't come back before sunset, go down to the basement, walk over to the wall to the right, kick the wall roughly a foot off the ground, and then push the red brick as hard as you can."

"Why?" Zexion raised an eyebrow and looked at Roxas before he nodded once. Indicating he'd gotten the steps and would do that for Roxas.

"I'm going to head out now Zexion, are you alright here? TV, food, piano… you good?"

"Yeah… be careful, alright Roxas?" the blonde didn't really know what to say to that, he just spent a moment looking at Zexion before he turned towards the door and left the house, wondering if he should bother trying to use the bike or not.

With a sigh Roxas moved over to the bike, swinging his leg over and kicking the stand up, supporting the immense weight on his own as he took a deep breath. Looking towards the gates Roxas pulled the vile of Xigbar's blood out of his pocket and opening it up again.

The red liquid slid down his throat, the tangy taste making his body shiver as his eyes shut against the horrid taste.

"Oh god!" Roxas doubled over, hands clenching his stomach as pain hit his gut, his mind swimming with why his stomach was hurting so much. "M-my stomach… owie."

His eyes shut tightly as he tried his hardest to fight off the pain in his stomach. A tingling sensation running through his body. "Oh man… I'm gonna die." the pain in his stomach felt like something he didn't think would ever be felt.

**AN: alright, Sorry for having Xigbar's death so sudden and kinda choppy, but just incase you need a re-cap there are two ways to become a vampire; 1: having vampire blood in your system and being bitten or having been bitten previously. 2: having vampire blood in your system and dying while the blood is in your system.**

** Xigbar has also given his entire estate to Roxas- I didn't explain that well and I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I hope this clears some things up… and I'm not sure if something else needs to be said other then I'm sorry that I didn't get it all spell checked… I feel really shitty about that and I'm starting my search for Beta reader's right after this fic (There is only one more chapter that I'll also not have edited and posted at the same time as this) Also: just so you know when Roxas has to remember Wood: Chopstick, Decapitate: with a steak knife, Run: walk with purpose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dance with the Devil**

**Sorry that it's not edited, I'm starting my search right now. This is in fact the last chapter of this fic and I'll be starting my next fic in a little bit, not sure what the cast if going to be from yet and still haven't decided the plot yet. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

One moment, excruciating pain was covering Roxas' entire body, his head pounding as he tried to breathe through the pain, not wanting to scream as hard as his lungs would let him.

The next thing Roxas knew, his body felt better then ever, the low tingling pain that'd been in his limbs, that had turned into the throbbing pain he was scared of, was gone.

Roxas opened his eyes and noticed that everything seemed clearer, the metallic paint of the bike under him, the clarity of the black iron gates, and the clarity of the building across town where he was headed.

"Alright… this is actually really cool. Holly shit, this is awesome." his lips pulled up in a smirk as he turned the bike on, his fingers tensing around the handles and his ears picking up the sound of the TV turning on inside.

With a small roll of his shoulders, Roxas kick started the bike smiling as the engine started roaring. "Alright… this is gonna be fine, I can do this."

Roxas took a deep breath and took off, driving through the gates as quickly as the bike would go, making sure that he had some money for the one thing he'd need if he was going to pull off his idea correctly.

Roxas got to the biggest weapons store in town; 'Walters Weapons 'n' Fun' it was the worst name he had ever heard of for a weapons shop, but the place sold the one thing he needed for going up against humans who'd want anything to do with keeping him from Saïx that still wouldn't kill them; paintball guns.

Roxas walked through the door, cringing slightly when his ears picked up the sharp sound of the bell above the door ringing.

"Oh! Hello there Roxas… what can I do for you? Isn't Demyx usually with you?" Roxas looked up at the tall man, reddish brown hair pushed back from his head in wild curls, freakishly straight nose and scowling expression.

"Hey Lexaeus And no, I'm not with Demyx, planning on giving him a surprise…I need your biggest and most powerful paintball gun that you've got, along with as many paintballs as I can carry man." Lexaus nodded his head, turning around and pulling a very large paintball gun off the shelf and turning back around, reaching behind him with one hand and grabbing a bucket of paintballs.

"Here you go kid… this should give Demyx a run for his money… not too dangerous, it should be fine for a-"

"Don't you dare say 'little guy like you' I want the biggest and most powerful gun you have Lexaus. Demyx played a shitty prank on me and I wanna get him back, I'm not gonna hit him directly with them… I just wanna give his house a new coat of paint." Lexaus couldn't help but smirk as he nodded, reaching behind him again and grabbing a bigger gun off the wall and setting it out.

"Alright Roxas… this is the one you're looking for then… his house should be really good after this." Roxas nodded grabbing the gun up and making sure he could hold it just to make sure that he could do what he wanted with the gun.

"Thanks Lexaus. You can put it on my tab, right?" the tall built man nodded as he went back to polishing a large sword axe he had owned for years, making sure that the weapon was as shiny as ever.

"See you later man!" Roxas left the store, waving behind his head and started securing the paintball gun to his bike, making sure that it wouldn't fall off when he started driving.

"Hey Roxas… what are you doing out here? I thought you were like, spending every day working." Roxas turned so he could see who was talking; Demyx. Dirty blonde hair cut into a mullet, blue eyes as oceanic water.

"Nah, stopped working for him this morning, he was treating me like some kind of dog and it sucked. The pay was good though, so I can't really complain."

"Cool… nice gun thought Roxas… get that for Sora's birthday present next week?" Roxas leaned up against the bike and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the happy sitar player.

"No its mine, going to go to the paintball range sometime this week. I'd love to hang around Demyx, but I've got to go alright? Maybe we can get together later this week to hang out and play some video games." Demyx nodded his head and walked up, giving Roxas a hug.

"W-what was that for Demyx?"

The taller just moved away, bright smile on his face "You just look like you needed a hug. I'll see you later man."

"Alright… bye." Roxas turned around and swung his leg over the bike giving Demyx a wave as he kick started the bike and headed back out again, harsh glare on his face as he made his way to the old ice-cream factory he knew Sora was being held at.

The outside of the building looked dank and annoying to Roxas, nothing was open and he'd have to literally break into the building so he could start looking for Sora.

"Alright… I'm ready to get going… I'm sure I can find a way in myself." Roxas' eyes were already scanning the place for an opening, wondering if any low windows could be used for him to climb into the building.

Roxas noticed that there was one low window and with a smile he rode over, parked his bike, making sure that he was tall enough to make it into the window.

He noticed right away that he had to stand on top of the bike to get though the window, not minding that he'd still have to fight something or someone in there.

With a slight huff Roxas hopped off the bike after turning it off. Roxas spun around and grabbed the gun off the bike, making sure that the ten clip belt he'd gotten holding more then five hundred paintballs in various colors. He fastened the gun over his shoulder, his belt holding the clips keeping his pants up more then any actual belt he'd ever had before.

Roxas reached up to the window and gripped one of the wooden planks that were keeping it closed off from the world, the only thing keeping him from just hauling himself inside.

The plank finally moved and Roxas smirked, gripping the window ledge with his hands and hopped up, pulling himself inside, glad that his arms were stronger then they had been before the blood. He felt energized and lively, like he could do anything on the face of the earth, and no one could stop him if they wanted to.

The inside of the building was not what Roxas thought it'd be, it was all clean and white, pristine was the best way to describe it. The walls, floor, roof, it was all so white that for a moment Roxas had to shield his eyes. Something that he didn't want to do.

"Alright… now I just have to find Sora… it shouldn't be that hard at all, right?"

~Ó~

Sora was smirking as he looked around the room, he was already swimming. It was so easy to kick in all the drywall around the leaking pipe, from there it had taken all his strength to rip enough pipes to get a good flow going. The wall had been spilling water into the room at a fair rate, it'd been only an hour and the room was already filled up to six feet, making him have to swim or stand on the chair to keep his head above water.

"Damn… I need to get that hatch opened." Sora looked around the room, seeing of there was something he could get his feet on to push off from, but the only thing was the chair and that was too far away from the hatch to do much with. "Unless I… move the chair, that's it!"

With a wide smile Sora swam over to the chair, feeling it with his feet before he took a deep breath and ducked under the water, gripping the heavy chair and starting to tug it towards the hatch, but it only moved an inch at a time.

Sora managed to tug the chair a foot by the time he had to go up for air. He took a deep gulp of air before noticing that the water in the room had gone up exponentially. His eyes searched the room to try and figure out how farther the water had gotten when he noticed that more of the wall had broken off, water coming out of the larger gap.

"Shit!" with wide, scared eyes Sora took another deep breath and ducked under the water, gripping the chair and pulling to get it as far as he could. He looked over and noticed that what had once been a steady flow was a downright waterfall coming into the room; tendrils of bubbles floating all around from the little amount of air still coming into the room as well.

Sora was running out of air and time, he looked up out of the water and noticed the hatch, waving as if under the water itself and like he was the one above water. Gritting his teeth Sora planted his feet on the two arms of the chair, aiming himself the best he could before pushing off.

Sora missed by three feet, his arms sore from tugging the chair so far and the water was rising faster then ever, all he could think was that he was a goner if he couldn't angle himself correctly.

~Ó~

"Where is my brother! Tell me now or you get another one of these in your chest!" Roxas was furious, he'd taken out several humans with his paintball gun, forcing all the men to fall down whimpering because of the paint filled welts in their chests and legs.

"I don't know! And even if I did I couldn't tell you! He has us under compulsion to die before telling!" the scared man flinched when Roxas jerked his paintball gun, seeing the fear Roxas growled and shot the man in the chest, creating a welt and splatter of bright green.

"Fine then… don't tell me." Roxas pushed off the man with his foot and continued his search, he was determined to get to his brother as soon as he could, his heart pounding so rapidly in his chest with adrenaline he felt like his life was in danger. Something just seemed off about the place, it was cold, and pristine… he wanted to shoot the walls just so he wouldn't have to look at all the white he dubbed disgusting.

"Hey! You cant- fuck!" Roxas was working on instinct, he heard sound, and he shot. He asked questions later if the person was up for talking.

"Where is my brother?"

"What? Brother who?"

"The kid! Brown hair, blue eyes! He looks just like me, where is he!" Roxas stomped his foot on the scared mans stomach, having shit him in the thigh and done little damage.

"He's in the north wing! I don't know which room though!" Roxas held the gun higher, pointing it at the mans face and glowering.

"You better not by lying to me, because if you are… I swear I'll mess you up so badly that-"

"I'm not! He's in the North wing! I swear! Just don't kill me!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, scoffing as he started walking again. "Why the hell would I kill you? Your in the same boat I was." he didn't bother looking back as he took off, his legs moving faster and harder then he ever could have without the blood.

"Sora! Sora! Can you hear me?" Roxas looked at all the door, wondering which his brother could be behind, and the moment he got into the North wing he started shouldering doors open, screaming Sora's name as loudly as he could.

"No, he's not behind that door… try the next one… I want to see how long it takes." Roxas stopped, seeing a tall blonde man standing just down the hallway with a wide smirk on his face, his long blonde hair falling down passed his shoulders and almost at his stomach.

"Who are you?" Roxas raising his paintball gun so it was aimed at the mans right leg.

"No one special… just Saïx's current day guard… since you've managed to keep that infernal fire-lover alive… and still have him not break the promise… how did you do it? How did you convince him to stay back while you came here to kill Saïx? That's another thing I want to know."

"Tell me where Sora is. Now."

"That's not too hard… he's in the room with the water leaking out the bottom of the door." Vexen looked down at the door to his left, smirking at the water slowly seeping out from the bottom of the door. "The room must be filled… it was air tight… nothing could have gotten out if it wasn't ready to burst. How sad; it's been doing that for a few minutes… he must be dead by now."

Roxas growled, shooting Vexen's leg, running up and trying to shoulder the door open like he had the others.

"Poor you… it opens inward… and with the water pressure, that's near impossible now." Roxas spun around using the shoulder rest of the gun and smashing it into Vexen's shoulder.

"Shut up!" leaving the whimpering man alone Roxas turned back to the door, his mind racing as he tried to think of a way inside.

"Fuck! Sora! Sora! Can you hear me!" Roxas started pounding on the door before stepping back and kicking at it.

The door was small, nothing special, the handle seemed as normal as any, leaking a bit of water as Roxas fiddled with his gun, planning on shooting it, hoping it'd work like a real gun and break the mechanism.

"Ha! You think that's gonna work?" with a growl Roxas shot several paintballs at the door jam, knowing the pressure of the door was all being held with that one sliver of wood that cracked slightly.

Tossing the gun to the side Roxas moved up, and started clawing at the door, trying as hard as he could to pull the door open. "Sora! Sora! Please! Answer me!"

There was a sudden thump coming from the door and Roxas started clawing harder, kicking and punching the door, making sure that the middle and edge of the door was weakening.

All in one moment, Roxas ripped the doorjamb off the frame, the door burst forward, pushing Roxas a few feet with the force of the water that came out, his feet planting themselves as the door smacked into Vexen and Sora came spilling out of the room with the water.

Moving as quickly as he could Roxas let the flow of water take him in the same direction as Sora, seeing that the brunette was barely moving, fear wracking his body as he gripped Sora's wrist and planted his feet again, making sure that both their heads were above the quickly falling water level.

"Sora… common Sora, say something… blink! Breathe! You're not allowed to fucking die!"

Having Sora there with him, it reminded him of when their mother died, she was shot by a robber inside the bank. She'd just been trying to protect Sora and Roxas from the harsh man, staying in front of them and not getting down on her knees when he yelled for everyone to do so. Roxas could remember falling under her, the weight of her body crushing the two of them as they tried to get out from under her, not yet knowing what had happened to her and wondering why she was crushing them.

"Sora!" Roxas slammed his fist on his twin's chest and jerked back when he got a face-full of lung water the brunette had coughed up.

"Fuck Rox… that hurt." Roxas looked up at the bright blue eyes that matched his own, seeing his brother smirking was just something he'd missed, even being with Xigbar so much and not being home for the most part of the summer, he felt just so happy that he was back with his twin, knowing that the brunette had done everything to defy the stupid vampire.

"Sora!" Roxas fell on top of Sora, wrapping his older twin in his arms and letting out what could only be considered sobs. "Oh god Sora… you scared me… so much." his body shaking as he tried his hardest to keep as much composure as he could.

"Hey Roxas… I'm fine… just relax, though, I think your secrets out of the bag… that fucking blue haired freak bit me pretty hard." Sora smiled as kindly as he could, returning the hug before Roxas pushed off the ground, sitting on the floor and looking at the two puncture marks on Sora's neck.

"Sora! Did he feed you anything? Anything at all?" Sora shook his head, sitting up too and holding his stomach.

"God, don't even talk about food. I'm fucking starving man. God, can we get outta here and get home already?"

Roxas just shook his head, determined expression on his face as he stood up, looking around for his paintball gun and finding it over by Vexen, still pinned under the door.

"Nope… there is still one thing we need to do, for us, and for Axel." Sora tilted his head to the side, looking up at Roxas before moving to get up.

"What are you talking about? Us and Axel? I know you like him and all but-"

"I'm going to destroy his promise to Saïx… its something important to vampires who have human day guards, and Axel's is a really old one. I want to help him so I can kill Saïx and not have it effect Axel."

"But… what is it?"

"Just come on Sora… I'll tell you all about it on our way. Saïx is harmless right now, but it won't last forever, we've only got three hours left to do all this, otherwise, night time will come and it'll get bad for all of us." Sora nodded, walking up to Roxas and wrapping his hand around the blonde shoulders for support.

"You don't have anything to eat by any chance… do you?" Roxas nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few packages of granola bars.

"Here…" Sora grabbed the bars and started tearing the first open right away, starting to eat it as he walked with Roxas, trying his hardest to not seem like a pig, but at the same time not caring at all.

~Ó~

Roxas was positive that the stone was the right one; a large concrete slate in a room beside the small wooden coffin, Axel's name at the bottom beside a finger print and another that must have been Saïx's name in another language and a finger print Roxas took for the vampires.

"Alright Sora… I need you to help me push this over… it has to break." Sora nodded, eyes red from lack of sleep as he walked behind the large slate with Roxas, prepared to push it over so it'd smack against the floor and break- if all went well.

"I hate vampires… god I hate them." Sora mumbling as he pushed with all his might, Roxas just looking at the slate for a moment. "And I'm starting to hate you… why aren't you pushing too?"

"I have to figure out how hard it needs to fall to break… because once its down, we wont be able to get it back up, I'm stronger then I was… but I still wont be able to lift it again… once its to a certain point, we should hop onto it." Sora nodded and put his hands back on the slate, ready to push as soon as Roxas was.

Nodding his head Roxas raised his arms and pushed, his side of the slab falling before Sora's. Both twins hopped onto the slab, falling with it, their hands and knees supporting them as the large concrete slab fell over, smashing into two large pieces.

"Yes! We did it! Now it won't hurt Axel!" Roxas smiling as widely as he could over at Sora, the brunette just nodding in agreement, still not fully understanding everything yet.

"Alright… we've got an hour left until sunset, we need to work quickly and get the window open and move the coffin." Roxas got up off the concrete and Sora slowly followed, swore from the fall he'd taken.

"Sora… you go open the door… we need to get to a room with a window." Sora nodded and moved over to the thick door, wondering where a window might be.

"I don't think this building even has windows Roxas… all the openings I know of are doors."

"Great! Doors are even better. Lead the way Sora." the brunette nodded, watching his brother as he grabbed either the foot or head of the coffin, walking almost normally as he followed Sora through the door, wondering how far away a door might be.

"Roxas… why can you do that on your own? Isn't he in there?" Roxas stopped, that was a question he didn't really know the answer to. He'd never looked inside to check. Roxas dropped the coffin and spun around, moving over to the center of the unhinged side and pulled it open.

"Well… that's actually anti-climactic Roxas… he's just sleeping, and he's not waking up." Sora looked over his twins shoulder at the blue haired man, face peaceful and his arms folded on his chest.

"I've never actually seen a vampire sleeping… and he's incapable of waking until sunrise… common, lets just get outside so we can get back to dad… he's probably flipping out if he's even awake." Sora nodded and stood up straight again, looking from side to side and seeing the exit door at the end of the hallway, the bright light coming in to the hall and only illuminating part of it.

"D-do you need any help with him Roxas?" Sora was holding the door open, the concrete of the outside parking lot only ten feet away from Roxas, the light of the sun already bathing him and the coffin as it got dangerously close to the surrounding mountains.

"Yeah, here, you get this end and I'll start pushing." Sora nodded, putting the door stopper down and rushing up to the end Roxas had been at , tugging with all his might as Roxas started pushing, the coffin slowly moving.

"God I hope no one see's us, they'll think we've murdered him or something."

"Can't we just open it now?"

Roxas nodded but kept pushing anyway "Yeah, but a direct angle will be more effective. Pull!" Sora nodded, pulling as hard as he could before hopping out of the way to allow the coffin to slide down the stairs.

"HA! We did it! Common Roxas!" the blonde nodded, rushing down the ten steps and joining Sora in throwing the lid of the coffin off, pure shock covering their faces and amber eyes met them.

~Ó~

"Did Roxas say before, during, or after sunset? I can't remember… I guess it wouldn't hurt to let Axel out of the basement now though… I mean, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to until Sora gets back. Having Cloud still out cold and all." Zexion scowled, looking at the red brick he just had to push to let the yelling red head out of the wall.

"Common! Let me the fuck outta here! I need to save Roxas!" Zexion sighed, walking over to the wall and setting his hand on the red brick, getting ready to push as his mind went over what to do and he kicked the wall again, just for good measure.

Zexion pushed on the brick and his eyes went wide as it sunk into the wall, a large section falling back and he stepped back, watching as Axel stepped out of the room, pushing him aside and looking at the intricate drawings on the floor.

"What is this Zexion?" his green eyes wide as he read over the words three and four times.

"Roxas did it before he left… kinda sweet, I've never heard him say anything like that to anyone… he rarely even says it to Cloud anymore, just Sora… and you apparently. See you upstairs." Zexion turned to the stairs and vanished back up to the first floor trying his hardest to not worry over Sora more then he already was.

Axel was frozen in place, Roxas hadn't answered any of his texts or calls, given no damn clue as to him being alive or dead as he was locked up, all he knew was that his promise had been broken, his mind swimming with wishing he could kill Saïx more then ever before. "He has to be alive… I love him too." his eyes moving over the three simple words over and over again before he turned to the stairs and ran up, ready to go find Saïx and demand to know where Roxas was.

"Where are the car keys?" Axel's voice harsh as he scowled at the steel haired boy, prepared to do anything to get his blonde back.

"Don't know, Roxas never told me before he left."

"Why are you so fucking calm? Aren't you scared about Sora? About Roxas for going up against a fucking vampire for him? Or the fact that its now past sunset and if they haven't Killed Saïx then they're the dead ones? Why are you just-"

"Zexion!" a brown blur rushed passed Axel and the next thing the red head saw was Sora curling up in the emo's lap, kissing his face and giving him so many hugs that Axel thought he might not be able to breathe.

"Sora? Where Roxas?" more malice in Axel's voice then he wanted for talking to the recent escapee.

"Oh… something happened… Roxas isn't coming back right now… he said he needed time, and that he's not sure how much of it he needs… he told me to come here, that I shouldn't worry about him. He seemed so… upset." Sora scowled at the ground as he tried to think. "I wanted to stay… but he started yelling at me to go, that I should take the bike and hurry. He seemed like he wanted to cry."

Axel's spirits went down right away, he had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling about this happening, weren't the twins supposed to be inseparable? "Do you know where he went?" Sora just shook his head at the question, his expression going from bad to worse.

"Is Saïx dead?" at that Sora nodded, looking slightly happier.

"Yeah… he burst into flames and dust." Axel nodded, letting out a slight sigh before stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking over at the piano before cursing and walking out of the house, not sure where the hell he was going, but feeling like he just had to go.

~Ó~

Axel found himself in the graveyard, dank and miserable place that it was, but something was just telling him to walk into the morbid place; he'd been walking all night trying to figure out what the hell to do, and where to find Roxas, and in all honesty it was the only place he hadn't checked.

He passed so many head stones; John, Smith, Williams, Baker, everything under the sun could be found in that little graveyard. Axel let out a sigh, looking at his watch and seeing there was only about five minutes till sunrise, having not noticed the brightening sky as he walked around that night.

"Roxas… where are you?" he ran a hand through his flaming red hair, scratching the back of his neck as he scanned over the tomb stones, hearing a small almost whimpering sound.

He looked up, trying to see where the sound was coming from and finding nothing, his legs just started moving, pulling him towards the sound, his eyes scanning the rows of names carved in stone; Oxford, Oswald, Webster, Vadose, Vertex, We- Vertex?

Axel stopped and looked at the stone again, seeing Roxas' last name and hearing the sound coming from the other side of the large stone, his heart beating in his chest as he moved closer, peeking over the top and seeing a head of blonde hair, body all curled up in a small ball and quivering with sobs.

"Roxas! What are you doing out here?" Axel moved around the tomb stone and pulled the small blonde to his chest, feeling as tears started to soak through his shirt. "Common Roxas, we need to get you home. Your brother and dad are-"

"No! I want to die here! I don't want to live like this, I don't! You cant make me!" Roxas pushed himself away from Axel's chest and back up against his mother's tomb stone.

"Roxie… common, you wont die. You got rid of him didn't-"

"He got me Axel! When we opened his coffin, it was almost sundown, he jumped out at us, and he got me before he burned. I don't know if it was his tooth or his nail, but I bled… I-I don't feel hungry, but when that sun comes up I might very well burst into flames."

Axel's expression fell, he looked behind him at the mountains and noticed that the sun was almost up. "Roxie… don't do this. I'll protect you, I'll be your day guard. You can move into Xigbar's mansion and we can-"

"What Axel? I haven't finished school, I haven't lived for god sakes! How would I make this right? To live off the blood of other living things… I don't want to, even if I know it doesn't have to be humans."

"Roxas, you cant be serious? How do you even know? You might like-"

"I don't care! I'm staying out until that sun comes up and I'm going to either die or stay. You must have read what I wrote… so do me a favor and just pretend you didn't alright? I'm not expecting your feelings to be the same, I'm not expecting you to talk me down Axel."

"Roxie… I'm not going to talk you down if you really want this… but if your positive your going to do this; die before living, then you should know I pretty much feel the same way. Its kinda funny actually, my project was almost finished."

"What?" Roxas tilted his head, tears falling down his face as Axel just smirked at him.

"My project… it was on you; Roxas Vertex- best composer ever. Catchy title, isn't it?" Roxas nodded before crawling into Axels lap and burying his face, looking at how light the sky was, knowing that roughly a minute was left.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm scared right now, I'm really fucking scared… but I know I cant live like a vampire; I love the sunset too much to never see it again." Axel nodded into Roxas' hair, trying his best not to pick the small boy up and run into the crypt as fast as he could.

Axel noticed that Roxas had started crying again, his body quivering as his small hands gripped the red heads shirt tighter and tighter, his legs wrapped around Axel's waist and his hands on Axel's back.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, crushing him to his chest as the sun crested over the mountains, both preparing for the blonde to burst into dust and flames.

It seemed that the world stopped for a moment, no more spinning, no more breathing, no thinking for a moment as Roxas' body remained perfectly intact, tears streaming down his face and his bright blue eyes shimmering with the tears that had yet to fall.

Axel's face was equally covered in tears, his arms still gripping the shaking teen as he buried his face in the small juncture of neck and shoulder that was right in front of him.

"Roxas… I think the suns up." his voice quivering as he opened his eyes, seeing their silhouette on Mrs. Vertex's tombstone.

"I hope to god your right Axel… because I don't want to open my eyes." Axel smiled, unable to stop himself as he turned his head, looking into the glorious sunrise and he thought he'd spend the rest of his life crying, he was so happy.

"Well, your missing a beautiful sunrise love." his voice taking on a slight English accent as Roxas opened his eyes, he turned his head to the side and looked into the bright pink and orange colors of the sunrise.

"Thank you Roxas… you did something no one in my family has been able to do for generations. You freed me and killed Saïx all in one day. I can live now."

"But… what about your family? Didn't Saïx get rid of them all?" Roxas moved back and looked at Axel, his eyes still slightly watery and his cheeks still covered in tears.

Axel just smiled as he raised his hand, wiping away the tears from Roxas' cheeks. "Its alright Roxie, its time the Infernos just died out. I've seen enough in my life and its still not over yet. And being his last day guard I'm Saïx's soul beneficiary. I guess I've got enough for a good school and some kind of place to live… trying to do all this and stay out of children's services is going to be a bitch though."

"Axel… don't leave, please?"

"I wasn't thinking about it. Hope you don't mind, but I was kinda hoping to hang around you for a while… you are pretty good man candy after all." Roxas smiled, letting out a chuckle before he moved his head back down to Axel's shoulder. "You tired babe?"

"Of course… and call me babe again and I'll never kiss you again."

"Alright Love… here, stand up for a minute then I'll carry you home." Roxas nodded and untangled himself from Axel, leaning against his mom's gravestone and waiting as Axel stood up, shaking out his legs and motioning for Roxas to climb onto his back.

Axel gripped under Roxas' knees as the blonde slung his arms over the red head's large shoulders, setting his head between Axel's shoulder blades and letting out a sigh. "Good morning Axel."

"G'morning Roxas."

~Ó~

The moment the door opened Axel was almost trampled with three worried men, all trying to figure out if Roxas was dead, if he was hurt, if he was crying, if he was safe.

"God… will you all just back up for a minute? Jesus, your gonna wake him up." Axel noticed that the three moved back and he smiled, moving over to one of the couches and sitting down, moving Roxas' arms off his shoulders and letting go of his knees before he stood up again, Cloud swooping in the moment Axel was out of the way.

"How is he? Where was he? Is he alright? Why does it look like he's been crying?"

"He was in the graveyard by his mother's tombstone, he's perfectly fine just a little scared, and he has been crying. He thought he was going to die- I'll explain at length once I get some food and a blanket for him." Cloud nodded begrudgingly as Sora hopped onto the couch beside Roxas, making everyone smile as Roxas and Sora just seemed to snuggle together.

"Axel… what exactly are your intentions towards my son, if you don't mind me asking." Cloud watched carefully as Axel paused in the kitchen, face slightly shocked before he reached into the fridge and grabbed out a couple apples and a can of pop for himself.

"The honest to god answer or the one every father wants to hear?"

"Both." Clouds eyes scanning Axel as the red head scoffed and pushed his hair back out of his face.

"Well sir, to be completely honest I want to screw his brains into any surface available… but in all honesty, I just want to be there for him, I don't think I can really live without knowing he's fine." his green eyes shimmering as he looked at Roxas, curled up beside Sora and the brunettes bright blue eyes staring at the red head. Everyone in the room trying to figure out if Axel was lying or not.

"I could live without the first part… but the second part is touching… too textbook though, I don't trust you."

"You don't have to sir. Its Roxas who needs to trust me. I've put my life in his hands and he pulled through for me- in more ways then one… I just want to do the same for him."

Cloud watched as Axel moved over, nudging Roxas into an upright position and setting the large granny smith apple on his lap, smirking as Roxas mumbled and grabbed the apple, curling into Axel's side and starting to nibble on it.

"You know your dads worried about you… talk before you just start eating." Axel scowling playfully down at the black and blonde glob attached to his side like a tumor. Roxas sat up and looked at his dad, swallowing the bite he had in his mouth and smiled.

"I'm alright dad… can I explain once I finish my apple?" Cloud nodded as he sat down in one of the arm chairs, turning his head towards the TV but keeping his eyes trained on Axel and Roxas, watching as Axel would mumble something in Roxas' ear and he'd either nod or shake his head.

"Alright dad… uh, you probably want me to explain everything from the beginning, right? Every detail leave nothing out kinda thing?" Cloud nodded his head, turning the TV off as everyone turned to Axel and Roxas, waiting for the two to start their tale.

~Ó~

The moment Roxas and Axel finished talking Cloud let out a sigh and started rubbing his head, trying to figure out everything he'd been told by both Axel and Roxas about vampires, and blood promises, and the rules for turning into a vampire.

"Alright… so let me get this straight; Roxas was turned into a day guard, by making a blood promise to Xigbar… who was best friends with Saïx, who is the one who kidnapped Sora, Roxas went to go get him back and managed to break his blood promise with Axel, and kill Saïx. Only to think he'd been bitten which would have turned him into a vampire… so he went to the graveyard to die… before discovering when the sun rose that he wasn't bitten?" Clouds face was the epitome of confusion. On eyebrow raised and face contorted as he looked from Roxas to Axel, making sure that hall the facts were right.

"In a nutshell; yes. I'm sorry dad… but I had no choice but to make the promise with Xigbar… I didn't want to die in the crypt… no one would have found me, and he would have bitten me, I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey… Roxas, I don't blame you… you did what you needed to do… but your fine now, so there is nothing to really worry about, right?" Roxas nodded, pulling his legs up to his chest and burying his head for a moment.

"There's uh, one more thing dad… I'm kinda… a half vampire, for a while."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and Roxas raised his head, opening his mouth and allowing everyone to see his slightly sharpened canines.

"How long is are you going to be like this?"

"About a week… month at most… but if I get bitten by a vampire, then I'll turn into one… I know your probably kinda upset about me not telling you, but I didn't know how to dad. I've messed up so much and gotten into so much trouble, and now Xigbar's gone, everything's in my name and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well that's simple Roxie… your going to finish your summer project, go back to school, win that 15000 dollar scholarship and live life as best you can."

"But that's just it Axel, I don't need the scholarship. With how much Money I have from Xigbar I can buy a university for both me and Sora, I can even pay for Zexion's admission next year. I don't have to finish the song, I don't have to apply for the scholarship."

"You don't… but you still need to finish a project, its mandatory isn't it? And don't you have to perform your song at the banquet or something?"

"I guess… do you guys wanna hear it?" Cloud shrugged and Sora hopped up and down, nodding his head as he tried to get Roxas to play the piece.

~Ó~

The crowd was huge, Roxas never thought his song would get that big so quickly; he was conducting his piece for the philharmonic for goodness sake, the hall was filled completely. Cloud wearing his coat and tails in the middle of the hall with Sora, Zexion and Axel.

Everyone seemed to love the song, aside from the wonderful instruments nothing made a sound, eyes wide as if they were completely unbelieving.

Roxas had been living in Xigbar's old house with his family, having sold their house and gotten rid of a few of Xigbar's old things, getting more money for the famous painting, the large desk that was worth close to ten thousand dollars. Roxas and Axel had decided to move away for University as soon as Roxas was done with high school; wanting to go to a place where they could get married and buy a house of their own sort of thing, maybe adopt a puppy and get jobs. Roxas planning on being a famous writer and Axel a professional pyro technician.

Something just felt right for Roxas to be on the move, he never really forgot his three weeks with Xigbar, never forgetting what it felt like to be around all those vampires when Xigbar held the soiree, even when they held the funeral for Xigbar with all of his vampire friends everyone was surprised that Roxas had killed Saïx with help from no one but Sora; two humans having killed an ancient immortal. Something that'd never happened before.

In short, everyone believed life was good, people walked down the street and smiled at the blonde and brunette as they tried their hardest to tell each other everything. Roxas had even gotten Sora a necklace of a crown, much like his 'X' shaped one, but much more fitting for the brunette.

Sora and Zexion even decided to skip town, leaving Cloud to do what he wanted, Xigbar's house staying under Roxas' name as a get away if anyone needed it.

**Alright! That is the end, it might continue it with Roxas and Axel in University, going through courses for Axel to become a professional Pyro, Roxas getting a huge English degree in Literature… but I'm not sure yet… and yes, I'm aware that my endings suck, if you could give me some ideas on how to end something I'd greatly appreciate it… so would my 137 Page 'Short Story'- well, that's how it started. Anyhow, thank you all for reading, now please; click that little magical button with the word 'review' on it and let me know what you thought, how you felt about the ending, all that Jazz.**

**P.S.: I also have no ties to MELONA ice-cream bars… Google them if you want, but I truly just recommend going to the store and trying them. Have a good day!"**


End file.
